


Palabras prestadas

by STsuki



Series: Ilusiones (30) [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: En la vida, olvidas muchas cosas:Las llaves, un teléfono, la dirección de un lugar, un cumpleaños, aniversarios…¿Pero imaginas despertar un día y haber olvidado al amor de tu vida?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pedido para Gab, que debe tener como cuatro años esperando ver la luz. Ya casi lo termino solo debo editar y corregir todas las cosas molestas que hacía hace años lolEs el primer desafío de la tabla ilusioria, ojala les guste :D

✾๑✾

_…Te amo…_

_…Y lo seguiría haciendo una y otra vez…_

_…Hasta el fin del tiempo…_

๑

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, estaba sumida en la oscuridad y había una atmosfera cálida debido a la forma en la cual los dos ocupantes de la cama dormían, acoplados firmemente el uno al otro, abrazados con ternura, piel a piel en un lecho suave y confortable.

La horrible nevada que caía afuera, parecía ser incapaz de perturbar a la pareja.

—No… Changmin… hmm…

—Shh… Shhh… Estoy aquí Minho… —murmuro el aludido, aun medio dormido, rodeándolo con sus brazos para tranquilizarlo.

—Changmin… no te vayas… no… —pidió entre sueños.

—Shhh… No me voy, aquí me quedo… contigo… —susurro besando su cabello, instándolo a acurrucarse contra el hueco de su cuello para que ambos volvieran a dormir.

***

—Iagh… ¿En serio tengo que ir ahora?

Changmin gruñó al teléfono, sentado a orillas de la cama con las sabanas cubriendo precariamente la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, cállate! Claro que quiero mirarlos si fui yo quien te mando a comprarlos, pero no quiero dejar a Minho solo, no ha dormido mucho últimamente y estoy preocupado por él —dijo mirándolo dormir a su lado con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Nunca había estado más seguro de hacer algo en mi vida hyung, quiero que entienda que esto que tenemos es real… —dijo con tono suave acariciando la desnudez de Minho con su mirada.

—No te rías desgraciado, si ya voy —refunfuñó antes de colgar y botar el celular a la cama, se estiro un poco sintiendo la brisa helada golpear su cuerpo, por lo cual corrió al armario de Minho en busca de ropas gruesas y cálidas, las de la noche anterior no era tan cálidas ni olían tanto a Minho como para hacerlo perderse en su aroma. Se colocó unas botas y se acercó a la mesita de noche por sus llaves. Rio de la mueca de Minho y le dio un beso en el cuello. Le escribiría una nota para que no se preocupara si es que llegaba a despertar antes de que volviera.

_“Fui por el almuerzo, vuelvo pronto._

_Te quiero”_

***

Sabía que era demasiado temprano, Yunho tenía demasiada poca vergüenza, no había muchos autos transitando por la autopista pero manejaba con cuidado, había empezado a sentirse mal apenas salir de la casa de Minho, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo despertado, de todas formas lo que iba a hacer les concernía a ambos en más de un sentido. Incluso el hecho de que siguiera desperdiciando dinero, pagando una renta para un sitio en el que rara vez estaba más, podría solucionarse.

Sus dedos tamborileaban ansiosos por encima del volante cuando alcanzo a divisar por delante de él un camión de transporte que zigzagueaba de forma inestable por el camino, pensó que sería preferible rebasarlo a seguir viéndolo moverse así, estaba poniéndolo nervioso.

Dio un giro suave al volante y se cambió de carril, acelero una vez se le presento la oportunidad y rebaso al camión, pero nadie pudo prevenir que delante del camión habría un quitanieves a muy baja velocidad para estropearlo todo.

Changmin dio un volantazo y freno en medio de un impulso lleno de terror, el auto empezó  girar fuera de control sobre el asfalto congelado, hasta estrellarse de frente contra la quitanieves. Su cabeza reboto un par de veces contra el volante, el sonido estruendoso de un claxon fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar los ojos y escuchar el metal siendo desgarrado.

El impacto fue brutal, atroz y despiadado, el automóvil de Changmin quedo hecho trizas, aplastado contra el quitanieves y el contenedor del camión que se había desplomado después de una maniobra desesperada, todo su contenido se hallaba disperso alrededor del accidente.

Instantes después Changmin parpadeo y un profundo color rojo nubló su vista antes de desmayarse.

***

Un calambre recorrió la pierna de Minho y despertó sobresaltado clamando con angustia el nombre de Changmin.

—Hyung… —murmuro con el pecho oprimido, levantándose de golpe al sentir el lado derecho de la cama vacío.

—¿Hyung?

Salió de su habitación para ser recibido por el silencio que reinaba en su casa y ver las ropas de Changmin en el mismo sitio en el que las habían dejado la anterior noche.

Minho se quejó volviendo al cuarto con una mano sobre el pecho, reparando en el pequeño post it pegado en su lámpara. Una sonrisa borro momentáneamente la angustia en su pecho y volvió a la cama colocándose la sudadera de Changmin. Solo había ido por el almuerzo, entonces…

¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado?

***

—¿¡Qué fue lo que ocurrió!?

—Accidente automovilístico, quedo prensado entre una quitanieves y un camión transportista. Milagrosamente solo tiene una pierna y seis costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado, lo preocupante es el golpe en la cabeza, tememos que el cerebro empiece a inflamarse doctor.

 

—¡Preparen el quirófano y busquen a sus familiares! ¡Necesitamos arreglar el pulmón y las posibles hemorragias internas, preparen también varias transfusiones! —grito el médico de turno ingresando por una puerta hacia la zona de cirugía.

***

Minho le dio un sorbo a su café con aire distraído solo para descubrir que estaba helado, Changmin llevaba fuera más tiempo del que usualmente le tomaba comprar biscochos y capuchinos y no tardaría nada en caer otra tormenta, había olvidado el celular y por dios que lo reñiría cuando volviera, solo quería escuchar su voz para estar tranquilo.

Regreso a la sala dejando olvidado el café en la mesa de la cocina concentrado en encender la televisión para distraerse. El canal de compras apareció frente a él y con una mueca busco el control remoto para ver una película, no esperando toparse de lleno con el noticiero matutino mostrando un desastroso accidente en la autopista a 30 minutos de su casa… Con ese auto que…

—¡Dios mío! —gimió cubriéndose la boca mientras soltaba el control y el corazón empezaba a  palpitarle violentamente, negó en susurros histéricos, siendo sobresaltado por el repiquetear furioso del teléfono, deseando que su presentimiento estuviese errado.

—B-Buenos días…

— _Buenos días, llamamos del Hospital Central… ¿Conoce al joven Shim Changmin?_

—S-Si… —sollozó Minho desplomándose sin fuerza junto al sofá, escuchando con el corazón destrozado lo que le había pasado a su hyung.

***

—¡Minho!

El nombrado se levantó del suelo en la sala de espera y se limpió la cara abrazando a Yunho apenas tenerlo cerca.

—Cálmate enano, cálmate. Estará bien, es fuerte, nuestro Changmin es fuerte.

Lo consoló Yunho acariciando con cuidado su cabeza, mientras sentía esos desgarradores sollozos perderse contra su cuello.

—¿Crees que te dejará solo? ¿hmm…? —preguntó con la voz cerrada por la angustia, sintiéndose tan mal como Minho, pero destrozado al verlo llorar de esa forma, cuando sabía que sus donsaengs deberían estar festejando en esos momentos.

—Tengo miedo hyung…

—Shhh… Lo sé, yo también pero Changmin nos necesita fuertes, no vas a rendirte ahora, no después de todo lo que han pasado juntos ¿verdad?

Limpió su rostro con premura mientras el menor asentía temeroso, justo por eso es que tenía más miedo, no quería perderlo ahora, no ahora que estaban juntos, que podían estarlo correctamente.

***

La madrugada llego y seguían sin tener noticias del estado de Changmin, el resto de conocidos del mayor estaban ya ahí e incluso el propio hermano de Minho fue a acompañarlo, la familia de Changmin seguía atrapada en la tormenta y no podían llegar pero habían enviado un emisario para encargarse del seguro y los abogados, Minho no estaba en condiciones ni siquiera para dejar de llorar.

—¿Familiares de Shim Changmin?

A penas escuchar eso todos se arremolinaron frente al doctor y este los miro con paciencia, probablemente acostumbrado a la desesperación de las personas por saber algo del estado de salud de su familiar.

—¿Cómo esta doctor? —preguntó Minho acongojado.

—¿Son familiares?

Arqueó una ceja mirando a cada uno con atención.

—Somos sus amigos ¿Cómo está? —cuestionó Yunho a punto de arrancarse el cabello.

—En verdad, ¿No hay ningún familiar?

 —No, solo…

—Mi hermano es su novio y es la persona más cercana a Changmin entre los presentes, hable con él.

Se impuso Siwon, el mayor de los Choi, sujetando a Minho por los hombros mientras el doctor asentía y le hacía un gesto para que se acercará, Yunho y Jaejoong fueron con Minho y el médico se permitió tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de iniciar su explicación.

—El joven Shim Changmin tuvo un severo traumatismo cráneo-encefálico, se encuentra estable con respecto al resto de sus heridas y pronto lo moveremos a piso, aun no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo podría permanecer inconsciente ni que tan graves son los daños producidos por el golpe en la cabeza pero estuvo un par de horas en coma así que seguiremos monitoreándolo hasta que despierte, lo siento mucho joven… Pero ha tenido mucha suerte… —murmuro el doctor colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Minho mientras era abrazado por Yunho y acariciado con delicadeza por Jaejoong a su lado.

—¿Se pondrá mejor?

—Es probable, pero aún es muy pronto para definirlo.

—Gracias —susurro Yunho acariciando con cariño la espalda de Minho.

—Se pondrá bien Minho, ya lo veras…

Jaejoong le regalo una sonrisa cálida, recibiendo un pobre asentimiento en respuesta.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—En cuanto esté en su habitación, aunque solo serán unos minutos, si me disculpan, debo volver al trabajo —dijo el  médico haciendo una suave venia alejándose por el pasillo por el cual había llegado.

Minho se desplomo contra la pared y enterró el rostro contra sus rodillas, el llanto lo azoto con violencia, no quería alejarse de Changmin, aún si apenas lo miró un par de segundos a través de un cristal, tan indefenso y lastimado…

“ _Dios, ayúdame…”_

Siwon lo llevó a casa cuando se hizo imposible para Minho continuar despierto, por el bien de ambos deseaba que Changmin abriera los ojos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias al cielo Changmin solo demoró una semana en recobrar la conciencia y dos más en poder incorporarse, Siwon se sintió con la suficiente confianza para dejar a Minho solo en casa después de esto, había estado tan absorto y deprimido que temió que hiciera una locura, por ello y algunas cosas más, que nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle tampoco, habían evitado que fuera a visitar a Changmin antes.

Su relación como hermanos era fría pero al menos seguían teniendo una relación después de haberse enterado de que su pequeño enano era gay, a veces se odiaba así mismo por no poder tratarlo mejor, ni ser más comprensivo, pero antes que Minho sus padres lo necesitaban más, no podía dejar de quererlo, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar todo al diablo como lo había hecho Minho, y menos por alguien como Shim Changmin.

—Hoy volveré a casa, cuídate y llámame para saber cómo está el bastardo.

—Gracias hyung, ve con cuidado. Y no lo llames bastardo —regaño Minho al bajar del auto de Siwon a quien podría pedirle que le saludara a sus padres, si supiera que estos no lo ofenderían ni a él ni a Changmin al mencionarlos.

Siwon suspiro y cerró la puerta del copiloto avanzando fuera del hospital mientras Minho ingresaba a paso veloz. Yunho debía estarlo esperando, pero si lo hubieran dejado quedarse en el hospital hace rato que ambos hubiesen podido entrar a verlo, pero no, la familia de Changmin y el propio Yunho, a quien tampoco lo habían dejado visitarlo antes preferían dejarlo enclaustrado en su casa bajo el influjo de alguna especie de “tranquilizante”, esos que ya se había encargado de botar y también de evitar tomar las tazas de “té” que Siwon se había empecinado en prepararle, en verdad no sabía que resultase ser tan poco confiable y eso sin duda alguna era culpa de Changmin. Había estado preocupado, no quería perderse cualquier progreso y Sooyun solo lo había mantenido actualizado vía mensajes de texto, era inusual y preocupante.

Una sonrisa maravillosa inundo su rostro al ver a Yunho y corrió a abrazarlo, lo había estado esperando con la emoción apenas contenida fuera de la habitación de Changmin, quien dentro estaba sentado de forma incomoda mientras la enfermera lo revisaba.

—¿Cómo has estado Minho? —pregunto con aire culpable mientras este último lo miraba con reproche.

 —No te perdonare nunca —murmuro dolido—. Pero ahora quiero ver a Changmin —dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa mientras Yunho rodaba los ojos.

—Pasar tanto tiempo con Changmin te está pasando su bipolaridad. Pero sus padres dijeron que los esperáramos afuera, fueron por el médico porque dijeron que antes debían explicarnos algo.

—¿Por qué? —gimoteo Minho alborotándose con molestia el cabello.

—No lo sé, solo espero que no sea nada malo, Jaejoong ha estado teniendo que lidiar con mis nervios toda la semana y ya está algo enojado. Mi hermana está en casa de mis padres y usualmente es la única que me soporta en este estado.

Minho se rio bajito y después le pregunto impaciente.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué hyung no ha venido contigo?

—Tuvo que suplir a una compañera que tiene licencia de maternidad, además está preocupado porque la empresa de transportes quiere demandar a Changmin.

—¡Maldición! Dile a hyung que más tarde iré a ayudarlo con eso, pero ya no puedo esperar más, quiero verlo… —dijo tocando la puerta con algo de desesperación, escuchando la suave indicación de la enfermera que les permitió el paso.

—Buenos días —murmuro Minho con suavidad, pero sin ocultar el tono alegre, mientras se topaba de lleno con la mirada confusa de Changmin, siempre lucía así cuando estaba fastidiado y de mal humor y obviamente estar en el hospital no debía hacerle ninguna gracia. Algo en su pecho se aflojo, había estado tan asustado.

—Buenos días —saludo la enfermera haciendo un par de anotaciones, fijándose en la expresión de Changmin al ver a Minho, el doctor tenía sus dudas, pero esperaba sinceramente, estar equivocándose en el diagnóstico. Aunque por lo que ella podía ver había algo extraño en Changmin shii.

Yunho solo sonrió al ver a Minho avanzar desesperado hasta estar al lado de Changmin, sentándose apurado para poder hablarle mejor.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas despertado hyung, lamento no haber venido antes pero no me dejaron venir a verte, la próxima vez que te atrevas a hacerme algo como esto yo mismo voy a matarte ¿Me entiendes? —regaño con dulzura, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo y   ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño contra su pecho, porque habría creído que lo perdía para siempre, estaba seguro que lo lastimaría si lo abrazaba, pero podía tomar su mano y eso hizo, sin haberse esperado nunca que Changmin rechazara el contacto en suma molesto con él, por algo que Minho no podía entender.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué me hablas con tanta familiaridad? —gruñó irritadísimo y atontado por los medicamentos antes de decidir ignorarlo y dirigir su completa atención a un incrédulo Yunho—. O Mejor aún ¿Por qué has traído a otro de esos vendidos que te encuentras en la universidad Yunho hyung?

El mayor respingo y lo miro aterrorizado, hacía casi diez años que Changmin no le reprochaba eso con tanta ingenuidad y celo, no podía…

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —jadeo Yunho llevándose las manos al cabello con incredulidad, mientras las peores sospechas de la enfermera al leer el informe parecían hacerse realidad a cada momento que transcurría.

—Changmin ah… ¿Qué está pasando? —murmuro Minho intentando volver a tocarlo, recibiendo un furioso manotazo y una mirada llena de odio y fastidio que lo obligo a retroceder asustado.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No sé quién eres ni porque me hablas con tanta familiaridad! ¡Tampoco sé porque Yunho no ha venido a verme antes! ¡Y mucho menos entiendo porque te ha abrazado afuera de esta habitación! ¡Pero si sé que quiero que te largues y no regreses nunca! —grito en un ataque de rabia mal contenida arrojándole sin pensar lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que no fue sino el mismo florero que Minho había obligado a llevar a Siwon para que  la habitación de Changmin no se viera tan deprimente.

El menor solo atino a cubrirse el rostro antes de recibir el impacto y escuchar el crujido del vidrio al romperse, como lo poco que quedaba de él en ese momento.

—¿¡Qué no escuchaste!? ¡LARGATE! —gruño sacando a Minho de su ensoñación, quien lo miro en shock antes de salir en silencio de la habitación, dejando a Changmin con un contradictorio sentimiento en el pecho.

—Yunho hyung no… —murmuro Changmin al ver a Jung intentando ir tras ese sujeto.

—Changmin, a estas alturas… Dios, en verdad lo siento.

Con incredulidad y aún en shock salió detrás de Minho, bajo la resignada mueca de la enfermera quien iba a ser fastidiada hasta la muerte por el doctor al permitir que el paciente se alterara. Minho camino a trompicones por el pasillo y se cubrió la boca como ausente después de haber chocado con la pared, negando con fuerza para sí mismo.

—¡Minho!

La voz alterada de la mamá de Changmin lo hizo botar sobre sí mismo y se volteo a mirarla para encontrarla acompañada del médico y de su esposo quienes corrieron hacia él con muecas tristes y culpables en el rostro.

—N-No me recuerda —gimió histérico sujetándose de su suegro—. ¡Señor no me recuerda! —grito desesperado, soltándose a llorar lleno de dolor, el señor Shim lo sujeto con fuerza al sentirlo desvanecerse y lo abrazo hincándose con él, sintiendo una terrible pena por Minho. Yunho se encontró con la desastrosa imagen y suspiro abatido incapaz de aguantarse más, golpeo inestable la pared, impotente, triste y frustrado.

¿Por qué a Changmin la felicidad se le escapaba cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla?

***

Minho parecía un zombi, temblando con un vaso de té entre las manos, oyendo a medias junto a Yunho lo que el médico les explicaba sobre lo que acababa de suceder ahí adentro, aunque se había desconectado apenas escuchar la palabra amnesia… ¿Cómo? Eso no podía pasarles ahora, aunque el hecho de que Changmin hubiese despertado fuera una maravilla, recibir esa mirada, ese desprecio, fue demasiado para su dolorido corazón. Tantos años enfrentándose incluso así mismo y ¿Era así como todo iba a terminar? ¿Siendo olvidado por él único amor que tenía… o había tenido?

—…Suele ser temporal, aun debemos realizarle unos cuantos estudios para determinar el nivel de gravedad pero deben preocuparse por ayudarlo a recordar, el apoyo de sus personas cercanas es importante en estos casos y bueno, lamento lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero no estaba seguro de que mi diagnóstico fuese correcto, aunque el hecho de que no haya reconocido a su pareja desde el primer instante en que lo vio ya explicaba mucho, sin mencionar el hecho de no haber preguntado por él al despertar.  Solo que también es curioso que él cree que tiene 19 años de nuevo…

—¡Diecinueve! —exclamó Yunho frotándose la cara con pesadumbre, Changmin nunca podía ser normal, siempre, siempre tenía que complicarlo todo.

—Y en ese momento yo no existía en su panorama.

—No, no… hey Minho… —llamo Yunho—. Ya escuchaste, es temporal podemos hacerlo recordar, veras que todo se solucionará… Yo hablare con él, no te preocupes. Sus padres ahora lo están haciendo, no quieren verte mal.

Minho asintió y se bebió lo que quedaba del té levantándose tembloroso de las desagradables bancas del hospital. Bueno, ahora el silencio de radio de Sooyun tenía sentido, debía estar inconsolable.

—Yunho hyung, por favor cuida de Changmin ah, que no se esfuerce demasiado y que duerma bien… y que no insulte la comida del hospital —dijo con la voz tomada, jugando nerviosamente  con sus manos mientras retrocedía sin sentirse capaz de aceptar todo eso.

—Voy a llamar a sus hermanas y a Jaejoong hyung, serán de mucha ayuda también, aunque probablemente se pelee con hyung. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedírmela, pero no creo que sea lo mejor que él me tenga cerca, ¿Verdad doctor?

El médico lució verdaderamente culpable al responder pero no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

—Necesita descansar y no alterarse, la cirugía de la pierna no ha sido cualquier cosa y el drenaje al pulmón tampoco, necesitará reposo por uno o dos meses y también tendrá que seguir una terapia para controlar la movilidad, los reflejos y la sensibilidad, aún debo hacerle una tomografía, pero es probable que tenga un edema… Y será mejor que entremos para explicarle la situación al paciente…

Yunho miró a Minho y este asintió mirando abstraído la puerta por la cual se fueron todos sus sentimientos. Pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, Changmin no sabía nada de su existencia y eso era tan devastador. No lo conocía, no lo conocía.

¿¡Y QUÉ DEMONIOS IBA A HACER AHORA!?

***

—¿Por qué el está aquí de nuevo? —gruño Changmin viendo a través de la ventana de su cuarto a Minho al otro lado del pasillo, mirando con insistencia al interior de su habitación, donde él se encontraba agarrando con fuerza la mano de Yunho mientras Kim Jaejoong sonreía con sarcasmo y malestar al ver la mueca tierna de Changmin y la resignada de Yunho.

—Ha venido aquí todos los días desde que lo echaste de esa manera, porque es tú amigo y te quiere, tanto o más que yo… —declaro Yunho mientras Changmin seguía observándolo con incredulidad. Yunho y Jaejoong compartieron una mirada inquieta, pero Minho les había prohibido terminantemente decirle a Changmin algo acerca de su relación. Se desapareció una semana entera y cuando volvió parecía tan feliz y resignado. Nadie ni siquiera los padres de Changmin lo hicieron desistir acerca de su decisión. A pesar de ser ellos quienes lo ocultaron en primera instancia. Sooyun lo había llamado imbécil y luego se había ido de ahí sacando humo por las orejas.

—Bien, según lo que me has contado, él es mi mejor amigo. ¿No?

—Correcto —asintió Yunho, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y yo lo lastime al tratarlo de esa manera creyendo que era como Jaejoong en la universidad?

—Correcto —dijo Yunho tensándose, mientras Jaejoong fruncía completamente el ceño.

—Y mi familia, más bien Sooyun está enojada conmigo por algo que no entiendo con respecto a ese tipo y que tu no me quieres explicar ¿Vamos bien?

—Sí, porque no somos los indicados para explicar —reitero  Jaejoong pelando con cuidado una manzana.

—Bueno, pero-

Jaejoong y Yunho se limitaron a encogerse de hombros, sin ver a Changmin a la cara ni darle tiempo a concluir su comentario.

—Bien, bien. Ahora ese Minho sigue viniendo a pesar de que no lo acepto, por lo que ustedes quieren que hable con él según lo que previamente me explicaron ¿Sí?

—Sí.

Changmin suspiro y se removió agotado mirando el agarre que mantenía con Yunho antes de ver fuera de la habitación a ese muchacho conversar con alguien que parecía tener una familiaridad incomoda con Minho, el pobre parecía que no sabía dónde meterse, por lo menos las flores que habían enviado de su trabajo eran un buen escudo. Hasta que para su gran sorpresa y confusión Minho volvió a soltarse a llorar y ese insecto no perdió la oportunidad para “consolarlo”. Incomodo y enojado Changmin volvió a mirar el agarre que mantenía con Yunho y frunció el ceño antes de mirar a su hyung a la cara.

—Entonces… ¿No sigo enamorado de ti? —preguntó con un puchero hacia Yunho, el cual sonrió con ternura.

—No Changminie, desde hace varios años que no estás enamorado de mí, aunque fue lindo volver a recordarlo y darme cuenta que de hecho nunca lo estuviste —dijo soltando su mano y recibiendo una confusa expresión del más joven.

—¿En serio? —pregunto más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, ciertamente era extraño pero el rechazo no dolía en lo absoluto.

—Por supuesto Changmin, solo te has enamorado una vez, y de la persona que menos hubieras esperado enamorarte, pero en fin… Nosotros debemos irnos ya…

—Aquí tienes mocoso —dijo Jaejoong de mala manera colocando la manzana sobre su regazo, imitando a Yunho al ponerse de pie, dejando a Changmin más que confundido y con dolor de cabeza, eso no explicaba nada.

—Gracias por nada, Yunho.

—Ha sido un placer Minie —dijo riéndose con alegría, compartiendo una mueca cómplice con Jaejoong, quien se adelantó un poco a Changmin antes de retirarse.

—Se amable con Minho, él te contestará todo lo que quieras saber de tú vida reciente y nos llevaremos a Donghae para que no te incordie más, ni a ti ni a Minho —dijo con molestia mal disfrazada y Changmin suspiro, sonriendo con suavidad. Iba a terminar siendo cierto que ahora se llevaban bien—. Seguro que quieres escuchar los problemas de la galería con tu ausencia.

—Tsk… Soy solo un pobre pseudo artista al que acaban de despedir ¿¡En que me convertí!? —gruño melodramáticamente, haciendo reír a ambos espectadores sin poder ignorar del todo el escozor que la presencia de ese hombre, Donghae, produjo en él.

—En un hombre feliz, libre y fuerte Changmin, no te menosprecies frente a Minho o te golpeara sin importarle que tan mal herido estés —aconsejo Yunho despidiéndose efusivamente al dejar la habitación.

Changmin negó para sí y cerró los ojos suspirando con amargura, se sentía como un niño perdido en el mar, a la deriva sobre un pedazo de madera intangible que probablemente lo hundiría más rápido si se aferraba a él. Escucho la puerta abrirse y pasos ligeros e inseguros acercarse a él. Solo tenía que enfrentarlo y asunto arreglado. Pero eso le daba miedo, Minho era un desconocido que sabía demasiadas cosas de él, cosas que el propio Changmin desconocía y eso lo hacía sentirse expuesto y volverse hostil.

—Buen día hyung, ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Changmin rodo los ojos apunto de soltar un comentario hiriente y sarcástico que de seguro más tarde Yunho volvería a reprocharle. Sooyun ya no hablaba con él después de asegurarse de que nos e moriría, así que guardo silencio y analizo con cuidado la frase dicha.

—¿Soy tu hyung? —pregunto curioso, mirándolo con un brillo complacido e infantil que Minho siempre había adorado, Changmin, su Changmin estaba por ahí en alguna parte, solo tenía que esforzarse en recuperarlo.

—Sí, eres mayor que yo por 2 años, tienes 30 —murmuro Minho detallándolo con cariño, era un alivio que estuviese recuperándose tan bien.

—Fiu~ Estoy tan viejo… —exclamó enfurruñado escuchando una suave risita por parte de Minho.

—El asistente de la Galería te ha traído flores en nombre de todos tus compañeros, dijo que una vez que estés recuperado, Julien se encargara de renovar tu contrato, pero mientras deberás recuperarte y no preocuparte, que ya encontraran un remplazo que tú aprobarías durante estos meses que estés fuera de la administración… Obviamente no van a sobrevivir sin ti por mucho tiempo y no te preocupes, tu exposición se ha extendido otro periodo. Donghae te trajo un libro…

—hmm… Oye…

Minho lo miro intrigado y Changmin también lo observo, con cautela y desconfianza.

—¿Qué opinarías si te dijera que debes tirar ese libro en este momento?

Minho parpadeo y se cubrió el rostro negando para sí mismo, colocó las flores sobre su cama, se levanto e hizo todo un espectáculo antes de lanzar el libro a la papelera, luciendo tal alivio, que incluso Changmin empezó a respirar mejor.

—Diría que tu subconsciente está trabajando demasiado rápido y que actuando así pareciera que no has olvidado nada… Tú y Donghae nunca se han llevado bien…

 

 —Ja, lo sabía, el tipo es demasiado insignificante como para que yo contemple la idea de hablar con él —dijo Changmin en un monologo para sí mismo, mientras Minho sentía el estómago acalambrado y el corazón dándole esternones cada 2 por 3.

—Bien Minho… Yunho  dijo que si quería saber más cosas sobre mí debía preguntarte, pero antes lamento haberme puesto histérico y también haberte lanzado el florero que tan amablemente trajiste para mí… Yo no quería lastimarte, pero sentí que todos sabían más de lo que yo conocía y eso me irrito, aún ahora me molesta no saber nada, y tu actuaste tan familiar conmigo que fue extraño, así que ayúdame a recordar, ¡Por favor! —pidió enérgicamente, mirándolo a los ojos esperanzado.

—Eso quiero, ayudarte a recordar, pero no habría imaginado que fueras tan niño y prepotente a los 19, yo te conocí cuando estabas a mitad de la maestría y ya te veías igual que tu padre en las revistas de economía.

Changmin hizo una mueca desagradable pero la iluminación lo golpeo con fuerza.

—¡Eso es! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Y por qué me volví un artista hippie?

La petición de Changmin tomó por sorpresa a Minho y se abstuvo de mirarlo mucho a los ojos, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con adoración y eso sería incomodo. Yunho siempre se reía de él por ser tan obvio y ahora más que nunca le daba la razón al mayor, Changmin no le dijo nada pero le devolvió extrañado la mirada haciendo un gesto testarudo.

—Pues no nos conocimos a propósito, tú hermana Sooyun nos presentó, yo trabajaba en la cafetería de la escuela y hablar conmigo te daba pasteles gratis…

Minho se rio con amargura y Changmin lo observo en silencio un rato ¡Eso no explicaba porque Minho parecía ser tan importante en su vida!

—¿Por qué trabajabas en la cafetería?

—Porque necesitaba el dinero para pagar la renta de mi apartamento.

—Oh, ¿Entonces eres un buen amigo de mi hermana también y por eso todos están molestos conmigo por haberte tratado mal? —pregunto Changmin como si hablase del clima, pero se sintió terrible al ver la cara que había puesto Minho tras esa pregunta, como si le hubiese estrujado el alma.

—Sí, en gran parte, pero no puedo hablar de eso ahora hyung… No puedo… —murmuro Minho mordiendo con fuerza sus labios, sabía cuánto le debía fastidiar no saber nada, pero explicárselo en su estado implicaba demasiadas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a externar en la habitación de un hospital.

—Eso es injusto, ¿Pero al menos me darías el número de mi abuela? apuesto a que si hablo con ella vendrá a verme cuanto antes, se que esta delicada, pero vamos, ¡Ni siquiera me ha llamado! —exclamo mientras Minho bajaba la mirada y se cubría la boca sin poder evitar soltar un quejido lastimero.

—Hyung —susurro incrédulo y lleno de tristeza, esos cambios abruptos de emociones no debían ser buenos para nadie—. Ella… —dijo con un tono que asusto a Changmin, por favor no—. Ella murió hace dos años. —explicó sin poder postergar más la noticia, esa mujer había sido una bendición, dándoles su apoyo incondicional desde siempre, adoraba tanto a Changmin que sin duda alguna había terminado por quererlo del mismo modo a él también y Minho encontró en ella el calor de hogar que había olvidado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Murió? —preguntó Changmin con la mirada nublada ¿Su abuelita estaba muerta?—. ¿C-Cómo ella…?

Minho lo miro con tal comprensión que Changmin se sintió ignorante de sí mismo, esa forma que Minho tenía de observarlo era extraña era… Era…

—Fue un infarto, mientras dormía —explico dándole un suave apretón que lo hizo ruborizarse y después alejarse, fue una reacción inconsciente pero para Minho fue como un puñetazo en el pecho.

 —Lo siento hyung, si quieres… cuando salgas de aquí…

— _Sí, me gustaría, gracias —_ dijo en un susurro bajo mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changmin estuvo de cumpleaños :D Así que en hora buena mi reno!!! Aunque en este cap fue como un completo imbecil, no se preocupen todo mejorará! gracias por leer y dejar sus kudos y comentarios xoxo!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Manos tibias e inseguras acariciaban sus muslos con lentitud, subían y bajaban masajeando todo a su paso con una inocente travesura que le arranco un suspiro bajo, la superficie sobre la que se encontraba era rugosa y algo extraña, pero había un sonido a su alrededor que lo hacía todo más tranquilo, más relajante… Eran las olas del mar, chocando, fluyendo, una tras otra…_

_Su vientre bajo se llenó de cosquillas y en su estómago revolotearon un millón de mariposas, la sonrisa que recibió chocando contra su muslo lo incendio al sentir una succión sonrojando la piel…_

_¿Quién era?_

_—ah… ¿Quién eres?_

_Más caricias juguetonas, más  insinuantes sonrisas y marcas amoratando su piel, lo ignoraba deliberadamente haciéndolo estremecer y ahora sentía el agua humedecer sus pies ¿Dónde estaban…?_

_…¡ah…!_

_¿Por qué hacían eso…?_

_Ahm..._

_¿Por qué lo extrañaba?_

_El volcán entre sus piernas fue acogido de improvisto por unos labios carnosos y después-_

—¡Ahhh!

Abruptamente abrió los ojos y empezó a toser como un loco, seguía en el hospital, después de casi dos meses seguía ahí metido y estaba a punto de colapsar, estaba aburrido, frustrado y desesperado, algunos de sus miembros ya respondían a sus órdenes mentales, salvo la pierna rota porque obviamente estaba rota, y le costaba moverse por sí mismo. Yunho y Minho se la pasaban ayudándolo como si fuera un bebe y aparte de todo retrasado, al principio le pareció lindo, en vista de que su familia lo consentía más que cuando tenía 3 años y ya habían superado su renuencia hacía con la pérdida de memoria, menos Sooyun, ella lo había visitado una vez para mirarlo con mucho odio mal disimulado y después de eso no había regresado, seguro que eso tenía que ver con Minho. Pero a esas alturas su irritación no disminuía, si volvían a intentar bañarlo  ¡Les arrancaría un pedazo de carne! 

Dios, se sentía incómodo con una erección matutina, después de haber sentido solo dolor las últimas semanas, esa sensación era complicada y ese sueño fue demasiado vivido, no se le había ocurrido pensar si acaso tenía una relación. Lo dudaba, porque de lo contrario esa persona estaría cuidando de él en esos momentos, pero no perdía nada preguntándole a Minho, estaba más que claro que los últimos años había pasado mucho tiempo con él, y después de esas semanas entendía porque, era entretenido, divertido, interesante y siempre parecía estar dispuesto a escucharle, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a sus rabietas y mal carácter y también a sus berrinches de niño mimado que lo hacían merecedor de muchas atenciones por parte de su donsaeng, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien a su alrededor, podía ser el mismo con ese muchacho y era algo que se sentía bien, correcto, realmente cada día que pasaba lo apreciaba un poquito más y se sentía mal cuando Minho hablaba de algo que no podía recordar, era como si no pudiera corresponder su amistad de forma adecuada, pero ahí se quedaba, sonriendo con ese brillo especial que queriendo y no a veces lo hacía sentir incómodo. Si tan solo el doctor dejara de darle vueltas al asunto y le asegurara que pronto podría volver a recordar. Gracias al cielo su fuero interno le ayudo a bajarse el repentino calentón por lo que puso su mejor mueca de sueño fingido cuando entraron a su habitación sin tocar la puerta siquiera.

—¡Buenos días!

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?

—Es lo mismo que yo me estoy preguntando.

—¡Siwon hyung! —reprendió Minho a esa voz que respondió con frialdad al comentario ácido de Changmin.

Minho corrió a lado de Changmin y lo ayudo a incorporarse con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, era brillante, diferente, antes parecía acartonado y triste y ahora se veía así de espeluznantemente radiante ¿Podría ser que…?

Y sin darse cuenta miro a Siwon con el recelo infantil de alguien que se siente inferior.

—Fiu~ En verdad no recuerdas nada —afirmó el mayor mirando intrigado a Changmin, acercándose a él algo cauteloso, extendió su mano sin molestarse en ver el ceño fruncido de Shim, siempre lucía así cuando él estaba cerca de Minho.

—Soy Choi Siwon, el hermano de Minho.

Para perpleja sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes la mueca de Changmin se relajó y extendió su mano dándole un suave apretón.

—Oh, mucho gusto, lamento no recordarte —excusó mientras Siwon lo miraba con incredulidad.

—N-No te preocupes… Es genial que te estés recuperando… —murmuro por pura inercia mientras Minho se cubría la boca sonriendo sin igual, no imagino que eso pasaría alguna vez ni en sus mejores sueños. Changmin solía ignorar a Siwon cuando por azares del destino lo tenía cerca y se ponía peor cuando Minho estaba en los brazos de su hermano. Lo llamaba hipócrita y falso, lo repudiaba por no ser capaz de protegerlo, pero en ese instante todo parecía una pesadilla.

 —Por cierto ¿No es muy temprano para la hora de visita? —pregunto Changmin relajado, despejándose un poco del ridículo sueño que acababa de tener.

—¡Oh dios, casi lo olvido! —dijo Minho sonriéndole—. Tus padres están arreglando los papeles en recepción, ¡Hoy te dan el alta! —exclamó a punto de abrazarlo, pero para la incomprensible y molesta mirada de Siwon se aseguró de darle solo una suave palmada en el brazo.

—¿En serio volveré a casa?

—Sí, bueno… a tu apartamento… Me encargue de dejarlo habitable de nuevo, voy a ayudar los trámites para que todo sea más rápido, mandare una enfermera para que te ayude a vestir y-

—Minho deja de tratarme como si fuera un retrasado mental, puedo hacerlo yo solo.

El ambiente se volvió incómodo y Minho volvió a jugar con sus manos resignado.

—Lo lamento hyung.

Minho se disculpó sin borrar la sonrisa y salió de la habitación sin querer ver el reproche en la mirada de Siwon, habían tenido más de una pelea porque Siwon creía justo que Changmin supiera que eran novios antes del accidente, mientras Minho solo no quería “agobiarlo”. Sooyun sorpresivamente se había aliado con su hermano, porque estaba harta de verlo asumir papeles silenciosos, como si no fuera importante, siempre en segundo término, para el cómo hermano, para su familia, para sus amigos y ahora hasta para Changmin.

—Sabes, te diré esto no porque Minho sea mi hermano, sino porque ustedes tienen una historia juntos, tan compleja, que ni siquiera el hecho de que no lo recuerdes justifica el que lo trates así cuando la mitad de su alma quedo destrozada cuando tú tuviste este accidente. Deja de actuar como un crio y acepta la preocupación de todos los que te quieren, voy por la enfermera, no nos llevamos lo suficiente para que tenga que bañarte —gruño Siwon saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Changmin con un montón de dudas en la cabeza.

***

—¿Minho en serio es necesario vendarme los ojos?

—Sip —respondió, imaginando al mayor rodar los ojos con agobio, se había comportado bastante dócil durante el traslado aunque el hecho de seguir en silla de ruedas no le había hecho ninguna gracia. El doctor creía que debía estar un poco más en reposo y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo para que cuando iniciará la rehabilitación las cosas no se le complicarán, pero Changmin no parecía entender eso.

—¿Estás listo hyung?

Changmin soltó un bufido y asintió, escucho las llaves ser manipuladas cerca de él y después volvió a moverse con la ayuda de Yunho quien era el que empujaba la silla de ruedas. Sintió los dedos de Minho retirar la venda que le cubría los ojos con delicadeza y un escalofrío lo azoto antes de que un destello brillante lo sacará de su ensoñación.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! —gritaron a coro sus padres y Jiyun, Yunho e incluso Jaejoong. Sooyun estaba en Alemania, tomando un mini diplomado de diseño, así que no iba a perdonarlo pronto. Tampoco a Minho, se habían gritado mucho después de una visita incómoda al hospital en la que Changmin descubrió que habían sido amigos mucho antes de que el conociera a Minho. Tuvo migraña por 2 días. Y después su hermana se había ido. Minho solo había parecido cansado y medio muerto.

Había un par de caras restantes, Siwon junto a ese hombre que Changmin detesto desde el primer momento en que lo vio fuera de su habitación del hospital, más de una vez escucho a Minho hablando por teléfono con él sobre su estado y bueno, parecía que él era el único tema en común que Minho se permitía tener con Donghae. Lo visito de vez en cuando, aunque si ser ignorado era para él una visita habría preferido que no fuese a verlo. Algo siempre le molestaba cuando él estaba  cerca, no por él, eso lo tenía claro, sino por Minho, ese al que medio mundo abrazaba casi por cualquier cosa. Yunho, Jaejoong, sus hermanas, sus padres, incluso su padre se la pasaba dándole afecto… Y ahora él, saludándolo afectuosamente para luego voltearse hacia él esperando que lo reconociera, cosa que por supuesto no haría, tenía una mala sensación hacia él y como si Siwon también la sintiera, se acerco a palmearle el hombro y arrastrarlo al centro de la habitación donde un castaño amable se acerco a presentarse.

—Changmin ah te hemos echado de menos —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza mientras veía a Minho observarlo con melancolía y cariño, Changmin había terminado acostumbrándose a esas miradas sin preguntar, pero notaba que cada vez eran menos frecuentes y más cargadas de dolor. La sonrisa de ese sujeto lo distrajo nuevamente por lo peculiar que resultaba.

—Eres demasiado ruidoso estúpido delfín —soltó de la nada, desconcertando a todos los ahí presentes, quienes súbitamente lo miraron asombrados.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó al sentirse incomodo por esas miradas.

—Bueno… Siempre te has burlado de mi risa —gruño infantil—. Y eres quien me apodo delfín… Así que eso es raro y genial ¿No? ¡Changmin tuvo un recuerdo espontaneo! —chilló volviéndolo abrazar mientras el aludido rodaba los ojos y observaba a Minho ser monopolizado por _fish… Donghae fish…_ Se perdió el balbuceo de Junsu, al parecer era un guardia en la galería y le transmitió los afectuosos saludos de Julien y Sora, quienes quiera que ellos fueran, no sabía porque solo podía fijarse en Minho, ni porque Siwon y Donghae le provocaban tanto recelo, pero agradeció, algo que nunca hubiese imaginado, que Jaejoong hubiera arrebatado de los brazos de esos dos a Minho y lo llevara a una esquina de la habitación en la que dejo de lucir agobiado, por lo que volvió su atención a las personas que seguían haciéndole conversación sobre alguna anécdota que no podía recordar, pero que creían podría ayudar…

La fiesta termino rápido. Claro, si a eso podría llamársele fiesta, todos comprendieron que tenía que descansar. A nadie pareció extrañarle, salvo un poquito a él mismo, que Minho estuviera listo para pasar la noche ahí. Para ser solo un amigo, tenía muchas ventajas sobre su vida, que contrariamente a lo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio, ahora lo hacían sentir seguro, en esa atmosfera brumosa y familiar que le parecía su hogar, podría decir que estaba a gusto  y eso se lo debía en gran parte a Minho.

Changmin avanzo por la sala con algo de dificultad, porque claramente su departamento no estaba predispuesto para alguien en silla de ruedas, iba a comer algo a la cocina cuando escucho la voz enfadada de Minho salir de ella, como nunca antes la había escuchado.

—¿¡Qué clase de inepto es usted!? ¡No, por supuesto que no me calmo! El juez evaluó el caso de Shim Changmin hace un par de semanas y no encontró pruebas suficientes para interponer una demanda. ¡Le juro que si usted hace alguna estupidez voy a ir a su inútil despacho de quinta y le daré verdaderas razones para demandarme, infeliz! —grito por ultimo aventando el celular a la mesa con furia, Changmin retrocedió un poco asustado, jamás había visto a Minho tan fuera de sí, pero más sorprendido se encontró al ver que después del arrebato de ira inicial, se quebró, se desplomo llorando como un chiquillo junto a la alacena, hipando, ahogándose con un dolor tan grande que Changmin sintió un nudo angustioso formándose en su propio pecho y odio ser incapaz de darle un poco de lo que Minho ya le había entregado. En silencio Changmin retrocedió y se dirigió a la que le habían dicho que era su habitación, permitiéndole a Minho un poco de intimidad.

Estar atado a esa maldita silla era un dilema, se sentía como un inútil, pero eso solo lo hacía querer esforzarse más, con gran esfuerzo se puso ropa más cómoda para dormir, demoro cerca de 30 minutos pero eso eran minucias. Un suave toque a la puerta lo distrajo y después escucho la voz algo rota de Minho pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

—Adelante —murmuro Changmin olvidando su propia frustración al ver el rostro de Minho.

—Hola, traje las muletas, supuse que te iba a molestar si intentaba cargarte así que…

—Minho, ¿Sabes? —el aludido lo miro expectante—. Creo que por tratarse de ti me siento con ánimos de ser tratado como un inútil —dijo Changmin recibiendo de Minho esa mirada que le decía que sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a compartir con él. Minho arreglo la cama con rapidez y Changmin cerró los ojos creyendo que se sentiría incomodo entre los brazos de su donsaeng.

—Y yo que pensé que eras un escuálido, que sorpresa Choi.

Minho lo miro a los ojos al colocarlo en la cama y soltó una risita eufórica, eso confirmaba muchas cosas sobre la personalidad de Changmin.

—Claro que soy fuerte, me ejercito todas las mañanas, y si, tú vienes conmigo… cuando me quedo aquí después de beber demasiado —dijo al ver la cara de Changmin al oír sobre ejercicio matutino.

— Eres extraño, pero creo que por eso has acabado siendo mi mejor amigo.

Ambos rieron tras esa declaración y Minho lo cubrió cuidadoso con las mantas, sin refrenar a tiempo el impulso que tuvo de darle un beso hasta que vio la mirada extrañada e inquieta de Changmin al tenerlo así de cerca. Minho fingió acomodar adecuadamente las almohadas y le sonrió tranquilizador, alejándose antes de hacer otra idiotez.

—Descansa hyung, yo estaré en la habitación de junto.

—Buenas noches, Minho.

—Buenas noches, Changmin —susurro ya en el marco de la puerta apagando la luz.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí… Tenerte cerca ha sido muy grato Minho… Aunque… y siento no haberlo dicho antes, lamento haberte olvidado.

Minho cabeceo afirmativamente y salió de la habitación con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Tenía que reprimirse, Changmin no confiaba de todo en él y no quería asustarlo, pero demonios era tan difícil quedarse con las ganas de un abrazo después de escuchar esas palabras, porque él también lo lamentaba tanto, tanto…

***

Minho despertó al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la sala y se levantó confundido, olvidando que solo llevaba un suéter encima de su ropa interior, se había quedado dormido sin apenas vislumbrar la idea de colocarse el pijama debido a lo exhausto que se encontraba.

—Hola Changmin ¿Qué haces?

—Solo miro televisión ¿Te desperté? —inquirió desde el sofá, volteándose a mirarlo, sorprendiéndose de encontrar su aspecto cálido, incluso se dio cuenta que de no haber estado incapacitado para hacerlo habría ido hasta él y lo hubiese abrazado.

—No, no te preocupes, solo creí que necesitabas algo ¿Quieres desayunar?

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Claro babo, aprendimos juntos acaso lo ol…mph…

Minho se silenció abruptamente y miro a Changmin como pidiéndole disculpas.

—Sí, lo he olvidado, pero más me vale refrescar la memoria ¿No? Déjame mirar —dijo Changmin apagando la televisión para después seguir a Minho a la cocina con ayuda de las muletas.

—Por cierto —llamó antes de que se pusiera un mandil plástico que estaba sobre la encimera—.  ¿Lo harás así? —cuestionó Changmin algo cohibido, haciéndolo notar su parcial estado de desnudez. Minho abrió la boca y desvió el rostro.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota…_

—Tienes razón, parece que aún sigo dormido, ya vuelvo —murmuro corriendo hacia a habitación mientras Changmin se sentaba molesto consigo mismo. Era normal que su cuerpo reaccionase así con ese sueño recurriendo cada vez con más frecuencia a su cabeza y con mayor detalle, Minho era muy atractivo y le gustaba demasiado, pero era su amigo y ante todo debía respetarlo ¿No? Tuvo que imaginar un gato destripado para calmarse un poco antes de que Minho volviera y le cocinara algo en medio de una insustancial charla matutina, que le supo tan a casa, que no podía creer que se hubiese olvidado de algo así.

***

Changmin abrió los ojos al reconocer el sonido de esos pasos acercándose y lentamente se incorporó sobre la colchoneta del área de fisioterapia.

—Hola Changmin hyung —dijo acuclillándose a su lado, recargando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

—Minho —respondió deteniéndose a mirar su rostro—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Es seguro que estés aquí después de dos semanas en cama?

—Sí, porque si continuaba de ese modo probablemente habría muerto.

—No digas eso —dijo Changmin palmeándole la cabeza con cariño mientras Minho mordía el interior de su boca, había pensado que alejarse de Changmin un tiempo ahora que había regresado a casa sería bueno para ambos, el mayor se acoplaría a su vida de nuevo y Minho trabajaría en su autocontrol, pero en realidad la depresión lo golpeo con fuerza, no sabía cómo siquiera había tenido la energía para salir a trabajar esas dos semanas, y cuando Yunho le llamo esa mañana diciendo que desde que Changmin había dejado de verlo, en lugar de avanzar con la terapia, se había estancado, algo termino de enfocarlo en la realidad, quizás la esperanza al escuchar las palabras de Yunho…

_“Quizás solo no te recuerda conscientemente, pero le haces falta, siempre le haces falta y ni siquiera encuentra el modo de preguntar por ti sin lucir desesperado…”_

—¿Cómo te sientes hyung? ¿Qué tal te va en la terapia?

—Mal, es desagradable, no quiero hacer nada —refunfuño volviendo a acotarse en la colchoneta, le dolía el pecho, no quería lucir débil frente a Minho, pero ya no podía más, cada vez que estaba a punto de sostenerse por sí mismo era como si una energía pesada y terrible lo hiciera caer y ya no quería intentarlo.

—Vamos _cupcake_ salí de casa para verte caminar, no me decepciones ¿Sí?

Changmin sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al ver la sonrisa de Minho y escuchar el ridículo apelativo. Se veía tan lindo, era ingenuo e infantil, perezoso y mimado además de tímido, y Minho recordó que era un Changmin de 19 años al que estaba mirando, era demasiada presión poner todas sus expectativas de adulto en él, y un poco más de culpa se instaló en su pecho junto a toda la carga que llevaba soportando desde el accidente.

—Está bien mocoso, solo porque siempre me llamas hyung.

—Y eso le hace tanto maldito daño a tu ego —suspiro Minho parándose justo al final del camino de dos barras de metal colocadas en paralelo por las que Changmin debía caminar.

—Por cierto ¿por qué no hay nadie supervisándote?

Changmin volvió a sonrojarse y un calor sordo se instaló en el pecho de Minho.

—Yo pude haber sido sumamente desagradable con los fisioterapeutas y pude haber insultado a esa enfermera que obsesivamente registra mis progresos, pero no puedes negar que es raro, maldita loca.

Minho se volvió a reír y Changmin se impulsó de pie con fuerza, mirándolo con intensidad, le encantaba lo que le hacía a su estómago, eran como fuegos artificiales y además también lo hacía querer impresionarlo como un mocoso idiota, algo no totalmente alejado de la realidad actual.

—No seas imprudente hyung, hazlo con cuidado. No me iré —dijo colocando su infaltable bolso color mostaza en una silla.

—No es cierto Minho —Changmin dio un paso estable, sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza las barras de metal—. Nadie puede prometer quedarse siempre —continuó avanzando con mayor equilibrio—. Mírame a mí. Olvide a todos quienes son importantes para mí en este momento de mi vida,   quizás alguna vez prometí absurdamente no dejar a nadie —dijo mientras Minho tragaba pesado empezando a notar el sudor en la frente de Shim—. Pero no pude cumplir mi promesa —susurro deteniéndose un instante para tomar un respiro, antes de continuar avanzando de manera tambaleante.

—Hyung, no te sobre esfuerces, tómalo con calma, aunque digas que quizás no has cumplido tu promesa, eso no importa porque aun estas vivo y tienes tiempo para lograrlo… Sin ti…

Minho negó para sí y se acercó todo lo que la indumentaria le permitió, observando la mueca confusa en el rostro del mayor, quien al ver que Minho no continuaba de hablar avanzaba con todas las fuerzas que poseía hacia él, quería eliminar toda la distancia que existía entre ellos, lo necesitaba,  necesitaba seguridad y confianza y sentía que solo Minho podía dársela.

_Vamos Hyung… Vamos… Vamos…_

­­­­­—¡Eso es! —exclamó Minho al tenerlo frente a él a escaso medio metro de distancia, observando sorprendido que no se detenía al terminarse las barras.

—¿¡Pero qué-!? ¡Hyung!

Lentamente sus brazos lo rodearon y Minho se vio sosteniéndolo con fuerza. No quería dejarlo ir nunca.

—Te extrañe Minho, aunque sigas ocultándome cosas. Eres la única persona que me gusta que este siempre cerca después de todo esto, así que lo que sea que te moleste, déjame ayudarte a solucionarlo.

La convivencia con Minho era casual, cálida y amena. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su alrededor y le molestaba ese falso trato frío que Minho se esforzaba por mantener con él, ajeno a aquellas miradas dulces y amorosas de los primeros días que estuvo en su departamento, ese sitio también se sentía extraño cuando su amigo no estaba ahí, demasiado grande y vacío.

Minho parpadeó alejando las lágrimas de sus ojos, quería decirle, no… Iba a decirle que…

—¡Changmin shii lo logro!

Changmin se rió con maldad de la enfermera y Minho encontró la mueca entrañable, se apartó de él para compartir esa emoción con el fisioterapeuta, y el médico y algún que otro compañero de ejercicios que Changmin había hecho en sus últimas visitas al hospital. Aún así,  ambos se miraron algo cohibidos al haber sido interrumpidos, Shim le guiño un ojo, más tarde iban a hablar al respecto.


	4. Chapter 4

Minho termino sentado fuera del consultorio del neurólogo casi una hora, Changmin pasaba mucho tiempo con él, era el único médico al que asistía por propia voluntad.

La preocupación se ciñó sobre sus hombros al verlo salir del consultorio con una expresión de pocos amigos. La enfermera empujaba suavemente su silla de ruedas hasta que se detuvo frente a él.

—Es un gusto verte por aquí de nuevo Minho shii, Changmin había estado demasiado gruñón con todo el mundo desde que dejó de acompañarlo.

—Pero nadie te está preguntando Yeol Mi.

—Oh, cállate niño, sabes que es cierto —regaño la enfermera haciendo reír mucho a Minho.

—Asegúrate de que _grumphy cat_ venga a sus citas ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro Yeol Mi shii, despreocúpese.

La mujer se despidió con un suave gesto y los dejó en medio de un ambiente tenso.

—¿Qué dijo el médico?

Changmin lucia renuente a responder pero Minho tomó su mano y fue como si le aflojara la lengua.

—Dice que estoy “bien”, que mi recuperación ha sido favorable, así que no se explica porque no he empezado a recordar más ampliamente. Me ha dado un pase con el psicólogo, el se asegurara de que no haya ningún daño orgánico, pero en realidad cree que tengo alguna clase de conflicto existencial del cual tengo que hablar con un especialista.

—Me alegro.

—¿De qué vaya a un loquero?

—No —rio en voz baja—. De que te estés recuperando tan bien, yo… me asuste demasiado, creí que morirías.

Él también creyó que moriría.

Pero para Minho el miedo no desaparecía del todo, su estado anímico fluctuaba demasiado y se la pasaba cuestionándose si es que el esfuerzo valía la pena, ¿Qué tal si en realidad no debían estar juntos? ¿Qué tal sí…?

—Minho.

Changmin lo llamó con suavidad, limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera había notado que lloraba.

—Ugh… perdona hyung es solo que….

—¿Qué Minho?

—Que yo… —gimió mirando la expectación en el rostro de Changmin, sintiéndose tan culpable—. Jamás superare haber visto tu auto destrozado en las noticias.

Changmin atinó a abrazarlo y suspiró sin saber porque la respuesta lo decepcionó.

—Eres más llorón de lo que pareces a simple vista —susurro contra la piel de sus mejillas, escuchando su risita como un bálsamo para su alma.

—¡Es culpa tuya!

—Lo sé, lo sé, por eso voy a invitarte a comer —murmuro con amabilidad sintiéndolo animarse al instante.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó sin soltarlo

—Sorpréndeme lloroncito.

Minho soltó una carcajada más y abrazo a Changmin my fuerte antes de apartarse.

—Vamos a ese nuevo restaurante vegano que está en Gangnam.

Y sí, la expresión de Changmin había valido totalmente la pena.

***

_Un par de besos dulces, cayeron sobre su cadera, propinados por aquel que con sus juegos hábiles lo había dejado hecho un desastre. Esta vez era más vivido y sofocante, como una vivencia, un recuerdo…_

_Lo rugoso de la arena picaba su piel y el chocar de las olas contra sus pies aumentaba los estremecimientos que el dueño de aquella sonrisa ya le provocaba. Era un hombre. Pero nunca antes había visto su rostro, siempre se terminaba antes de que lograra verlo. Salvo la sonrisa y las bocanadas agitadas de aire sobre su piel._

_La furia entre sus piernas rozo el pecho contrario y un par de labios ansiosos mordieron su cuello, arañando los costados de las caderas que sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos._

— _Apúrate…_ — _el brillo de un par de ojos dulces lo hizo jadear y enredo una de sus manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo por fin a su boca, era él._

—Mngh… ¡Minho! ¡Mierda! ¡Ay!

Changmin parpadeo confuso y miró consternado el techo de su habitación. Eso fue raro y sin contexto. Lo más probable es que su mente pervertida había asociado ese sueño tan recurrente con la única persona que lo había llenado constantemente de afecto desde el accidente: Minho

Sobando la mano que había golpeado el despertador, su cerebro trabajaba demasiado aprisa, era una necesidad y reacción completamente normal, después del shock que había vivido a raíz del accidente. Sí, debía ser eso, pensó mirando distraídamente el desastre entre sus pantalones.

Lentamente se incorporo en la cama y luego sonrió cuando Minho se asomo con linda torpeza por la puerta.

—¿Listo para el baño?

Changmin se encontró sonriendo a regañadientes mientras su cuerpo empezaba a hormiguear agradablemente, hasta ese momento el baño había representado una agónica tortura, recordándole lo inútil y vulnerable que era. Minho e incluso sus padres habían ayudado en el proceso, bochornoso e incomodo pero mecánico. En ese momento su cuerpo estaba reaccionando interesado y eso era preocupante. Minho le ayudo a ir al baño y lo dejo haciendo sus necesidades, Changmin vio una media erección y pensó si masturbarse antes de que Minho volviera sería una opción cuando ya estaba tocando a la puerta con unos bóxers y nada más. Changmin se dio la vuelta con las mejillas al rojo vivo y abrió de un manotazo la llave de agua fría deslizándose bajo el chorro demasiado aprisa.

—Hey, cuidado… —susurro con una mano sosteniendo su brazo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y rio con torpeza mientras dejaba que Minho templara el agua. Podía darse un baño él solo, siempre y cuando estuviera sentado, sus músculos aun no podían sostenerlo firmemente en superficies tan inestables como una bañera, la compañía era necesaria porque su baño no estaba adecuado para más de dos personas y mucho menos para una silla y barras en el, haberlo acondicionado solo habría sido un gasto innecesario, por lo que se las habían arreglado hasta entonces para caber dos en ese baño incluso apretujados, la cercanía no le había molestado, hasta ese momento, ahora el roce más leve ponía sus vellos de punta.

Minho parecía ajeno y Changmin agradeció, respirando profundamente, antes de empezar el ritual que hacían cada mañana, estiro su mano y un poco de shampoo se coloco sobre ella. Changmin se empezó a frotar con una mano el cabello y Minho rio divertido, recargándose contra él para que Changmin pudiera sostenerse y lavara su cabello con ambas manos.

—No te sobre esfuerces hyung una semana o dos más y podrás hacerlo tú solo.

Changmin asintió, tarareando en voz baja hiper consciente del hormigueo delicioso empezando a dispersarse de su vientre al resto de sus extremidades.

Tomo el paño de baño y le puso jabón empezando a frotarse con fuerza por todos lados, sacudió la cabeza como un cachorro y la risita de Minho con su aliento tibio golpeo todo su cuello haciéndolo suspirar en silencio.

Changmin estaba empezando a asustarse en serio, su cuerpo estaba actuando por su cuenta y el resto del baño parecía ser un asunto peligroso, usualmente estaba incomodo, pero ahora que ya había quedado claro que necesitaba contacto con urgencia, las cosas no podían terminar bien si seguían así.

Salto asustado cuando la mano de Minho se poso sobre su cadera con otro paño jabonoso en su izquierda, empezó a frotar lentamente pero con firmeza la piel a su alcance y Changmin se obligo a abrir la boca.

—Minho está bien, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, no es necesario que continúes.

—¿Mnh…? No te preocupes hyung, si intentas inclinarte podrías resbalar y caer, lo hare rápido para poder salir a preparar el desayuno.

Changmin era bien consciente de que Minho seguía frotando sobre sus muslos, cuidadosamente ignorando su entrepierna, solo que no estaba del todo seguro que le gustaba que ignorara su pene que orgulloso empezaba a levantarse casi con pereza.

—Minho, yo no creo que…

Minho lo sostuvo con un poco más de firmeza y Changmin maldijo mentalmente. Un quejido agudo escapo de sus labios cuando Minho rozo sin querer su erección. Su amigo se detuvo en seco y largo una respiración áspera. Changmin se estremeció y se llevo una mano a su entrepierna, intentando mantener a raya su vergüenza, su pene en específico, oculto de la mirada de Minho en vista de que sus bóxers no eran de mucha ayuda más.

—Hyung… tu…

Minho lamió sus labios y observo el rostro de Changmin, sonrojado y aturdido, acongojado sobre la reacción de su cuerpo. El mismo se sentía empezando a reaccionar y se aparto un poco buscando despejar su mente.

—Yo… mnh creo que será mejor si termino solo…

Minho solo escuchaba ruido blanco, su hyung, había reaccionado a él, a su tacto, a su presencia. Su Changmin estaba por ahí y el podía… quizás así iba a recordarlo.

Froto con delicadeza el interior de su muslo izquierdo y Changmin se estremeció respirando más aprisa.

—Tranquilo hyung —susurro contra su cuello pegándose por completo a él, de los hombros hasta sus glúteos, obligándolo a sentir su propio miembro retorciéndose bajo la ropa interior mojada que en lugar de ser molesta, estaba resultando ser muy estimulante—. Es normal, en realidad estoy un poco feliz, significa que sigues sanando.

Minho se pateo mentalmente, diálogos incómodos del porno no son cosas que debería estarle diciendo a Changmin, ese que cerró los ojos y tiro su propio paño apoyándose más en él, con un impulso de valentía o estupidez presiono su mano fuertemente sobre su ingle.

—¡Ahh…!

El gemido reboto por las paredes del baño, con los ojos cerrados apoyó una mano contra la pared y la otra se sostuvo fuertemente a Minho, quien empujo sus caderas ansiosas contra Changmin arrancando otro delicioso sonido de su boca. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar que nada malo había sucedido, que era una mañana perezosa como cualquier otra, de sexo suave en la ducha, que en cualquier momento Changmin se daría la vuelta y lo alzaría al vilo de las nalgas para tomarlo con pereza bajo el chorro de agua, con movimientos suaves, lánguidos y burlones mientras lo besaba como si fuese lo más preciado de su vida.

El paño jabonoso se deslizo de su mano y Minho acaricio tentativamente la firme dureza que tenía al alcance, tuvo la necesidad de hincarse y llevárselo hasta el fondo de la garganta, pero Changmin ya se escuchaba sin aliento, hacer algo así podría ser demasiado. Suavemente acaricio de la punta hacia la base un par de veces y por ultimo y sin aviso previo, deslizo su mano apretujando dulcemente sus bolas, Changmin boto sobre sí mismo y se aferro a Minho, quien afirmo la erección fuertemente y subió su mano un par de veces como una serpiente, presionando por último el glande con su pulgar,  prácticamente forzando el orgasmo en Changmin quien jadeo sin aire entre sus brazos sintiendo como se frotaba un par de veces contra sus glúteos antes de terminar con un gemido ahogado y satisfecho.

Changmin se rio, algo histérico pero sobre todo sorprendido por el subidon de endorfinas que había sufrido su cuerpo y entonces lo noto, Minho a sus espaldas se había puesto tenso y parecía no saber qué hacer con las manos.

—Sera mejor que me ayudes con mi ropa interior, ahora no creo que nos quede nada de pudor —susurro codeándolo con algo de diversión.

—Ah… Changmin hyung yo…lo sien-

—Uh, uh, no, no hagas esto raro, no te disculpes y tampoco me digas hyung o no saldremos nunca del baño, ahora, bóxers por favor.

Changmin sentía el rostro ardiendo, las orejas quemaban y hormigueaban a causa de la vergüenza pero no podía permitirse que las cosas se volvieran raras, no con Minho. Dios sabía cuánto es que ya lo había lastimado, eso, lo que fuera que acababa de pasar se había sentido bien, algo así no podía ser incorrecto, y el no iba a dejar que lo fuera.

Se terminaron de enjuagar en silencio y Minho le ayudo a llegar hasta su habitación antes de intentar escabullirse sin mirarlo a la cara. Estaba entrando en pánico así que lo llamo por su nombre con suavidad.

—Minho…. Esto no tiene que ser raro ni nada, a cualquiera le pasa, creo que, bueno no tiene que ser extraño, a estas alturas no quiero que te alejes otra vez así que soy yo quien lo lamenta, te prometo que no dejare que pase de nuevo, solo no entres en pánico ¿Si? ¿Por favor?

Minho parpadeo e hizo una mueca algo cohibido.

—Me asuste, pensé que podría lastimarte.

—Nop, para nada. Nada de dolor. Ahora me está dando frío puedes —pidió haciendo un suave gesto con la mano.

—Si claro, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno, me cambiare e iré rápido, no demorare, aun hay que llamar a Julien para decirle a qué hora pasaremos por la galería.

—Si está bien, aun me sorprende que sea una especie de artista. ¿No es raro?

—No en absoluto —susurro despacio antes de darse la vuelta y salir hacia la que Changmin consideraba que era la habitación de Minho en su apartamento.

La puerta se cerro y largo un suspiro ruidoso, sintiendo una sonrisa enorme estallar en su cara sin poder hacer nada para detenerla.

¡Wow! Eso había sido ¡Wow! Minho era guapo, sabía porque tenía ojos y era muy inteligente,  pero también era amable, fiel, paciente, adorable… Eran cualidades que se habían ido acumulando conforme se había ido permitiendo conocerlo, pero ni por asomo había pensado en sus habilidades en ese ámbito en particular, era como el mejor orgasmo de su vida, no es que recordara muchos, pero era en definitiva uno de los mejores. Su reacción en cambio había sido muy extraña y luego un foco se prendió en su cabeza.

Que idiota.

Que idiota había sido. Eran amigos, ya eran íntimos y Changmin no podía recordar nada de eso. Minho estaba confundido sobre su reacción, es decir,  ¿Quien no lo estaría?

Al menos le había asegurado que no volvería a repetirse, aunque en realidad quería que se repitiera, muchas veces y en una cama por ejemplo. Tal vez lo asusto, pero sentía que ya que no podía recordar nada todo valía, sintió ganas de abofetearse, que él hubiese llegado a esa conclusión para sí mismo no quería decir que el resto pensara del mismo modo o que leyeran mentes. Se golpeó la cabeza un par de veces contra la pared del baño, tenía que disculparse con Minho de nuevo, ignoro la sensación extraña y pesada que empezó a instalarse en su pecho, como si deliberadamente quisiera ignorar que había más cosas por las cuales debía disculparse con Minho, incluso aunque ni siquiera pudiera recordarlas.

***

Apenas entrar a su habitación se llevo una mano a la boca y se desplomo con las piernas débiles. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? ¿Que se suponía que acababa de hacer?

Jesús. Changmin pensaba que tenía 19 años, por Dios. No era como si fuese un niño, pero se sentía tan mal, él sabía el modo en el que Changmin reaccionaba a su toque, el baño siempre había sido un momento que requería de toda su fuerza y concentración, había notado el progreso de Changmin en su recuperación y quizás su cuerpo reaccionó de la forma habitual a ese especial estado de ánimo en el que su novio siempre parecía llamarlo para ser tocado.

Ahogo un sollozo y respiro profundamente sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo, no iba a llorar, no lo haría porque estaba seguro de que si empezaba en ese instante ya no pararía.

Respiro profundo y golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta del cuarto, debía controlarse así mismo, no podía ir manipulando la situación respecto a Changmin solo porque sabía cómo reaccionaba a su cuerpo, si, seguro que al Changmin mayor no le habría molestado que lo empotrara contra los azulejos del baño, pero eso, lo que acababa de ocurrir fue un abuso de su parte, sin hablar, sin consentimiento.

Era un asqueroso manipulador y solo esperaba que Changmin pudiera perdonarlo porque estaba seguro de que él no lo haría.

Con la boca sabiéndole como a cenizas se levanto y limpio la lagrima que traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla, el nudo en su pecho estaba asfixiándolo tan lentamente. Changmin estaba bien, estaba vivo, sí, no lo recordaba, pero estaba tan agradecido. Si hubiera muerto. Si Changmin hubiera muerto seguro que él hubiera ido tras él.

Se vistió deprisa, tomo su cartera y salió corriendo del apartamento a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, el aire despejo su mente y tomo un último suspiro, era hora de tomar una decisión, y en ese momento no pudo evitar que más lágrimas se deslizaran traicioneras de sus ojos.

Luego sonrió, porque ahora el ya no sería un impedimento para que Changmin se recuperase.

***

El desayuno había sido torpe, torpe e incomodo. Había abierto la boca más veces de las que podía contar y al final no le había podido decir nada a Minho. Cuando volvió parecía otra persona, actuando tan normal, pero lejano, como si un muro hubiese sido levantado entre los dos que Changmin no sabía cómo traspasar, ni tampoco si sería bienvenido hacerlo.

Ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo, seguro que masturbarse un par de veces en la ducha sin Minho por ahí habría sido mucho mejor, no tan placentero estaba seguro de ello, pero por lo menos no raro e incomodo para los dos.

El consuelo que le quedaba es que ir en el auto con la radio encendida hacía disminuir la tensión entre ambos, aun no se podía creer que trabajase en una galería de arte, ni que tuviera una segunda carrera en Artes Plásticas y una Especialidad en curaduría. Era un poco surrealista tomando en cuenta que tenía bien definida la idea en su cabeza de ser un administrador, especializado en relaciones internacionales o algo así…

También se sentía más seguro al trasladarse, ya podía caminar distancias cortas apoyado por un bastón, era agradable sentir su cuerpo mejorando, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por recordar, si tan solo su estado psicológico mejorara tan rápido como el físico. El neurólogo no era de mucha ayuda tampoco, incluso le daba pocas esperanzas de  recuperar la memoria, se sentía frustrado y dolido, pero no podía vivir esperando que su pasado apareciese de repente. Volver el trabajo parecía ser una buena idea para ir construyendo algo más en sus recuerdos que ese doloroso vacío, su psicóloga estaba segura de que le ayudaría a enfocarse y mantenerse alejado de sus fantasmas. O su fantasma: Minho.

Todo parecía girar en torno a él y su relación, no quería complicar las cosas, él sabía que a sus 19 años el único abrumador enamoramiento que debe tener es hacia Jung Yunho, aunque en realidad saberlo lógicamente, no era lo mismo que sentirlo, más aun considerando la dulce abrumadora atención de Minho todo el tiempo sobre él. Si a eso le sumaba los sueños extraños y el incidente de la ducha, algo debía significar.

El quería creer que sí, en ese momento más que nunca, aun con el rostro ligeramente acalorado, lo necesitaba, un objetivo, un motivo en el cual trazar sus ideales ahora que todo lo que probablemente podría estar haciendo estaba por ahí, perdido en algún lado de su cabeza al que no tenía acceso. Si Minho podía convertirse en su motivo el no planeaba echarlo a perder por el poco dominio de su cuerpo. Aun le costaba trabajo mirarse al espejo más mayor, maduro y confiable cuando sabía que era un mocoso de 19 años que acababa de echar a perder sus oportunidades con su mejor amigo solo por no mantener bajo control su pene.

No lo había pensado antes pero se preguntaba si Minho lo encontraría atractivo. Ser consciente de que eras guapo y que podrías ser un gran novio, no quería decir en realidad que Minho lo creyese, por lo menos ya sabía que también le interesaban los hombres, cosa que hasta ese momento no sabía.

La iluminación entonces lo golpeo con fuerza, dejándolo aturdido. Tenía que empezar a preguntarle cosas sobre él, hasta ese momento había fingido no darse cuenta que evitaban hablar de temas que implicaran un alto grado de intimidad, quizás pensaba que era algo molesto volver a contarle como se conocieron, pero para él era importante, Minho parecía saber todo sobre él y Changmin no sabía nada sobre Minho.

Lo miro de reojo durante un alto y le sonrió con amplitud, había tomado una resolución, quería a Minho en su vida, así que lo invitaría a salir. Ojala fuera tan sencillo como sus sentimientos parecían hacerle creer.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Me alegra tanto verte Changminie! ¡Te ves muy bien!

—Y tú eres muy alto ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente alto? Me haces sentir inferior, y eso no me agrada ¿Se supone que un jefe debe ofender a sus empleados con su aspecto?

El dueño de la galería era mitad coreano y mitad francés, ciertamente la genética lo había proporcionado de dimensiones poco habituales en Corea, aun si Minho y Changmin eran casi tan altos como él, su corpulencia era intimidante.

—Nunca he entendido tu rancio sentido del humor Shim, soy Julien por si no te acuerdas de mí —explico parpadeando confundido. Minho sofoco una suave risita.

—No estoy bromeando —exclamó haciendo un mohín, mientras miraba con aprehensión el taller de ese vagabundo purpura que se suponía que era su jefe.

—Eso explica mucho, antes jamás te habías signado a explicarme tus reacciones después del incidente. Es lindo que no tengas memoria.

—¿Cual incidente? —gruño al ver el ligero sobresalto en Minho. Julien se rio y arrojo su pincel a un bote con diluyentes.

—Esa vez cuando creíste que quería abusar de la virtud de Minho al pedirle que posara desnudo para mí.

Changmin levanto su bastón y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con él.

—¡Hyung cálmate!

—¡¡Pero es casado!! —gimió medio histérico, porque el ya sabía cómo se veía Minho sin ropa, y pensar en alguien más viéndolo así no estaba bien, para acrecentar su molestia, Julien se sobaba la cabeza, con Minho pululando a su alrededor preocupado.

—Y felizmente desde hace una década Changmin ah… Sora va a encontrar esto tan gracioso, de nuevo —murmuro dolorido.

—Julien te dije que no lo hicieras —regaño Minho con exasperación. Changmin reparó entonces en la falta del hyung en la oración y sus alarmas internas se dispararon.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, pensé que así sería más fácil obtener el permiso de pintarte desnudo, pero resulto peor que la primera vez. Ah… Changmin se reserva el privilegio de un modelo encantador solo para él y eso me molesta, para que lo sepas, ya que andamos diciendo que nos molesta del otro.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto ignorando deliberadamente eso ultimo, pero Julien pudo observar su genuina confusión y el pánico en el rostro de Minho.

—Oh, ven, vamos a tu exposición, tal vez te ayude a recordar. Se suponía que iba a durar solo un período, pero después de tu accidente las visitas a tu trabajo se ampliaron y todas las fotografías, salvo las que específicamente te niegas a vender, han sido compradas, me imagino que ya revisaste tus cuentas.

Changmin asintió siguiéndolo de cerca sin notar el guiño cómplice que Julien le dio a Minho al pasar por su lado, caminaron a paso calmado por la galería y Changmin observo todo curioso y encantado, al menos era un sitio acogedor.

—Es por aquí, vamos…

Changmin entro tras Julien y abrió los ojos muy grandes. Bueno, eso era definitivamente raro, raro.  O tal vez no. ¿Quién sabía? Suponía eso sí, que no debía ser muy normal querer comprar una de tus propias fotografías.

Quizás sí que debía darse una oportunidad en ese lado artístico que no sabía que poseía hasta entonces.

—Como te decía tu exposición se ha vuelto muy popular, Minho me aviso que vendrías y hemos cancelado algunas visitas por el resto de la tarde, un montón de románticos cree que puedes usar tu accidente como inspiración para tus próximos trabajos, si es que quieres claro… —dijo con aire curioso y despistado. Típico de los artistas. Al menos era amable y no un snob ridículo con tendencias bohemias o peor aún, un hipster antropomorfizante, no necesitaba sacar hilos mojados de baba de su boca de nuevo. Parpadeo y sonrió para sí, eso había sido un nuevo y fugaz recuerdo.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía después de una respiración profunda, Minho lucía precioso en ella, inocente y dulce. Sostenía un niño pequeño de ojos grandes y mejillas regordetas, estaban sentados sobre el alfeizar de una ventana. Era una cálida tarde de verano, y estaban parcialmente desnudos, apneas cubiertos por una cortina transparente.

—No puedo creer que no recuerde algo tan bonito ¿Me pregunto donde puse más fotos de esa sesión?

—¿Tal vez bajo tu cama? Eres raro como un tú de 19 años, Minho te hizo bien.

Changmin se empezó a sonrojar pero asintió solemne.

—Definitivamente es una buena persona. Me gusta que cuide de mí, aunque se supone que yo debería hacerlo.

—¡Awww sweet! ¡Eres tan adorable! ¡Minho me lo voy a comer!

Changmin se movió tras Minho y levanto el bastón amenazante.

—Tranquilo ahí francesito, aun creo que eres ofensivo y gay.

Julien se rio estruendosamente y le lanzo un beso complacido.

—En realidad bisexual Changmin, pero soy fiel y amo a Sora con toda mi alma, tú lo sabes así que los espero pronto a cenar en casa ¿De acuerdo? Ambos echamos de menos tenerlos ahí. Sora va a reír hasta hacerse pipi cuando le cuente que esta vez tardaste menos en descubrirlo, en fin en verdad me encanta verte, lamento no haber ido a visitarte antes, Sora y yo no queríamos entrometernos, pero Minho nos mantenía actualizados. Cuando recuerdes todo voy a darte un gran, gran abrazo. Debo volver al trabajo, pero diviértanse, ¡Aur boua!

—Que tipo tan bruto. ¿Por qué trabajo para él?

Minho le acarició el cabello con cariño y algo de anhelo disfrazado de vergüenza

—Eres leal y secretamente lo adoras por dejarte exhibir _Gwangyu._

—¿Ese horrible cuadro de Yunho que está en el vestíbulo de la galería?

Minho abrió los ojos asustado y complacido. Changmin lo miro con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Recordé.

—Eso es increíble hyung, creo que voy a comprar _Gwangyu_ solo por eso.

Changmin hizo una mueca, olvidando momentáneamente su emoción.

—¿Dónde está tu buen gusto Minho? Eso debe irse a un bote de basura y esto de aquí, que es una grandiosidad —dijo refiriéndose a la fotografía de Minho y el niño —. Debería adornar la sala de mi casa, la galería es bastante ordinaria como para que este por aquí —murmuro mirando con aire crítico a su alrededor.

Algo en el pecho de Minho se retorció y empezó a hundirse en el de forma dolorosa, pero hábilmente lo ignoro cuando Changmin pregunto con timidez si tenía un espacio de trabajo como el de Julien ahí o en algún otro sitio. Mino asintió porque tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Pasar la tarde limpiando, ordenando y explicándole cosas a Changmin que una vez habían vivido juntos fue demasiado triste, pero se esforzó por ocultarlo, solo que no era bueno en ello y Changmin llevaba tiempo viéndolo demasiado deprimido como para continuar dejándolo pasar, más aun considerando lo de esa mañana.

Sabía que le ocultaba cosas, ni siquiera su familia parecía llevar un duelo como él, como si una parte de Minho siguiera muerta y algo empeoraba conforme su cuerpo mejoraba pero no tanto así su memoria.

No parecía querer decirle nada, así que iría a hablar con la única persona que nunca le mintió, ni cuando sus propios sentimientos pudieran haber salido lastimados. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba conocer cuánto es que Minho importaba en su vida.

***

La cena con Yunho y Jaejoong estaba siendo un poco nostálgica, pero muy sabrosa. Jaejoong cocinaba de maravilla y también era muy agradable.

Ahora que volvía mirar las cosas en retrospectiva, es decir, creyendo que tenía 19 y no 27, sabiendo además que Yunho no le gustaba, se preguntaba que habría sido lo que sintió en primer lugar en aquella época y si confundió la admiración con algo más.

Sentía que ya sabía que era estar enamorado pero no era Yunho el que le provocaba esa certeza.

—Y bien Changmin, ¿A qué debemos tu inesperada visita?

—Cállate, comiendo —murmuro sin despegar la mirada del plato al oír el bufido de Jaejoong—. Además su interacción es tan ridícula —resoplo con sorna mientras Yunho atinaba a sonrojarse como idiota.

—Mira quien lo dice tu y… Oh mierda el postre —se interrumpió aterrado Jaejoong al sentir el apretón a su muslo por parte de Yunho bajo la mesa. Changmin lo siguió con la mirada al verlo retirarse y respiro profundo, volviendo a ver a Yunho con una expresión impertinente.

—Tranquilo, no me interesa saber nada acerca de aventuras torpes que no puedo recordar, mas considerando que ni siquiera han parado a decir _¡Hey hola! ¡Qué bueno que no te moriste!_

Yunho lo miro y asintió en silencio.

—Solo quiero saber que ocurre con Minho.

Yunho boto una cauchara repleta de sopa y Changmin siguió la trayectoria del cubierto con una ceja arqueada.  Interesante.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del modo en que actúa, de lo triste que luce y lo solo que se ve. Del modo en que intenta mentirme descaradamente y no lo hace bien. Quiero que me digas la verdad. Porque sé que él no lo va a hacer Yunho y estoy preocupado y confundido por él y su actitud. No quiero estancarme pero tampoco quiero que él lo haga y no puedo evitarlo si no se lo que pasa.

—Visítalo Changmin. Visítalo. ¿Cuántas veces has ido a su casa?

La pregunta descoloco a Changmin pero tenía razón, no conocía la casa de Minho, de su boca no había salido a lo que se dedicaba ni porque llevaba esa extraña relación con su hermano.

—Changmin tu y todos los demás hemos estado ensimismados en tu recuperación, el hecho de que ahora estés mejor es lo que te ha permitido darte cuenta que no has querido saber nada de Minho, porque lo tienes dado por sentado.

—Puede que tengas razón, se cuan egoísta y grosero he sido con él pero…

—Ve a verlo. Háblale. Lo harás feliz.

***

Changmin miro el edificio en el que Yunho le había dicho que vivía Minho y entro sintiéndose algo sofocado, aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a ir andando y su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo. Se sintió muy feliz al ver un elevador y  pensó en que es lo que le iba a decir. Tal vez debió comprar comida.

—¡No, no! ¡De ninguna manera! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Changmin se sobresalto al escuchar a Minho tan alterado y bajo con los pasos medidos, observando a un hombre alto y con los signos de la edad enmarcando su rostro.

—Entiende, esa tontería a la que has jugado tantos años ya se termino. Todos sabíamos que no iba a durar excepto tu ¿No lo entiendes? La vida está llamando tu atención.

—No, no es la vida, eres tu viniendo a vanagloriarte, tenderme una mano falsa y burlarte. Eso es lo que estás haciendo, estas burlándote de mí. Así que lárgate ya o juro por Dios que no respondo de mi.

Changmin carraspeo duro y se acerco con pasos firmes, o lo firmes que podían ser teniendo que apoyarse en un bastón. Un escalofrío de rechazo inundo su cuerpo al sentir la mirada del hombre observarlo con disgusto, antes incluso parecía amable, ahora lucía asesino.

—Hyung…

—Hola Minho, buenas tardes quien sea, ¿Le importaría retirarse? perturba la paz mental de mi donsaeng y seguramente de sus vecinos también.

El hombre rio con molestia y sarcasmo.

—Los únicos perturbados aquí son ustedes dos y sus tendencias.

Minho lo miro alarmado, enojado y sobre todo tan triste.

—Claro, comprendo ¿Sabe usted de la homofobia interiorizada? Es cuando una persona con claras y fuertes tendencias homosexuales proyecta su miedo, ignorancia y otras cosas hacía sí mismo, sintiéndose repugnante, se auto flagela y piensa que no debe existir, pero bueno también parece del tipo que es homofobo con cualquiera que no entre en su punto cuadrado y estándar de mira así que yo le recomendaría ir a hablar con un terapeuta, seguro que se siente mejor consigo mismo en lugar de venir y atormentar a las persones que no tienen ninguna clase de culpa respecto a las inseguridades que posee.

El hombre parecía estar en shock, abría y cerraba la boca de un modo poco saludable y estaba poniéndose morado. Changmin sonrió y se deslizó más cerca de Minho, ignorándolo por completo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Minho se hizo a un lado y luego en silencio cerró la puerta, deslizándose contra ella sin fuerza en las piernas y luego empezó a reír, carcajadas ruidosas y ásperas.

Changmin se apoyo en la pared del pasillo y se sintió avergonzado de su comportamiento, pero no se arrepentía, si eso hacía alguna clase de sentido.

—¡Eso no había pasado nunca! Por el amor de Dios debo llamar a Siwon y decir… decirle que tu solo acabas de decirle a mi padre que es un homosexual reprimido.

—En realidad yo diría que una reinona de closet.

Minho volvió a doblarse de risa y luego ese sonido ameno y agradable se convirtió en todo un llanto histérico y Changmin no sabía qué hacer con eso. Acaba de romperlo, acababa de romper a Minho.

—Oye, oye, hey, shh, shh. No pasa nada Minho, Minho lo siento, de veras lo siento.

—¿P-Por qué? —pregunto aun falto de aire. Era una cosa extraña reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por decirle a tu papa gay closetero?

Un burbujeante sonido agradable escapo de Minho y continúo riendo sin poder creerlo.

—Eso fue increíble, estuvo increíble. Nunca había pasado antes, nunca nadie me había defendido de él.

Changmin frunció el ceño e hizo todo lo posible por sentarse en el piso frente a él, lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuánto exactamente llevamos siendo amigos?

Minho hizo una mueca. Siete años y seis como una pareja.

—¿Casi una década?

—¿Y había permitido todo eso? ¿Cómo es posible? Por lo que veo tiene fuertes impresiones sobre mí ¿Acaso te volví gay?

Minho se rio y se rio y se rio, porque esas eran demasiadas ironías y bromas inapropiadas en tan poco tiempo. Changmin se sentó junto a él compartiendo sus sonrisas porque parecía necesitarlo más que él.

***

Minho coloco un banquito frente a Changmin y si no tuviera una taza de té con leche hirviendo entre manos podría haberlo besado.

—Gracias, esa estúpida pierna aún se pone rígida después de mucho movimiento o mucho tiempo sin moverme.

—No es problema.

—Eres el mejor ¿Así que me vas a contar que acaba de pasar?

Minho suspiro pero asintió, seguía mirándolo como si fuera su puto héroe y Changmin no sabía qué hacer con eso ni con todo lo demás que ya le hacía sentir, era demasiado bonito y no tenía una salida apropiada. Que frustrante.

—Mi familia es religiosa y anticuada en sus formas de actuar y pensar. Sería raro, pero te sorprenderías de la cantidad de gente que sigue actuando como hace cien años en esta época. Cuando te conocí acababa de salir, si a descubrirme besando a un chico, un amigo de la familia en realidad, se le puede llamar así. Era Donghae, lo recuerdas ¿No es verdad?

—Desearía que no, ahora me cae peor.

—Tú yo habitual tampoco lo tolera, y es algo en lo que no podemos estar de acuerdo, la vida ha sido diferente para ambos, aun si Donghae ha decidido vivir de un modo que tú no apruebas. Se caso hace un par de años y es padre de dos niñas adorables. El volvió a entrar a casa, pero yo no. Te enferma lo cobarde que fue debido a que por su causa mis padres tratan de convertirme al buen camino, aunque sabes cuánto ama a su esposa e hijas y también creo que te pone celoso, Aunque no entiendo porque —dijo haciéndose tonto deliberadamente.

—Ser padre de dos niñas, no le quito lo gay. A lo sumo lo hace un bisexual y te toca de modo extraño, lo note sin saber nada de esto, y aunque Yunho te abraza más que yo,  eso no hace que me sienta sobreprotector y cavernícola.

Minho se rio, Changmin nunca le habría explicado algo así con tanta soltura antes, incluso sentía que se estaba aprovechando.

—Yo te conocí cuando me echaron de casa y empecé a trabajar en el comedor de la universidad, una vez fuiste con Sooyun, cuando estabas a media maestría y ella siempre fue muy linda conmigo, no había ningún motivo para que tu no lo fueras también. La cosa es que siempre fuiste gay, y siempre te apoyaron. Tu entorno era increíblemente abierto y comprensivo. Yo aun no puedo decirlo en una conversación, por temor a recibir miradas de rechazo. Y nunca vas a entenderme porque no fue así como viviste. Cuando conociste a mi padre, saliste enojado de la habitación, ni siquiera te has dignado a mirarlo desde aquella ocasión. Era una cuestión de superioridad moral desde mi punto de vista, pero tampoco tenías porque hablar con él, si todas mis reuniones son así. Por lo que simplemente no había un motivo para que te lo mencionara cada vez, iba a ganar una sonrisa simpática y te ibas a encerrar por horas en tu estudio rumiando tu odio al mundo poco menos que perfecto, fuera de tus preciosos amigos y tu hermosa familia. ¡Unf! Lo siento, ahora parezco un loco resentido.

—Oh, Tranquilo. Lo siento mucho Minho, suena como una cosa insensible y egoísta de mi parte, que estoy seguro de que haría. Y parecías necesitar decírmelo ¿Es por eso que en la ecuación Siwon es tan gruñón conmigo?

—Ustedes dos tienen acalorados debates moralistas, mi hermano es un santurrón…

—Y yo tiendo a la superioridad moral, veo como es que esa combinación podría terminar y lo siento, por no tratar de ser más comprensivo contigo, por actuar de modo que sientas que no puedes decirme todo —susurro colocando una mano suave en su rodilla y luego se aparto consciente de cómo había sonado—. No es como si me tuvieras que contar todo, obvio, pero podrías, si quisieras y no fuera yo tan anal retentivo a veces. Aish~ lo siento la próxima vez solo voy a pegarle duro a tu papa en la cabeza y ya, nos ahorraremos los problemas. Aunque insisto, seguro que es gay ¿Viste su pelo? ¿Y su ropa? Ningún heterosexual viste así, un metrosexual tal vez pero creo que él es muy  viejo para esa moda ¿No?

Minho se doblo de risa por unos buenos 15 minutos. Más tarde Siwon llamo y rieron por el altavoz por otros 10. Más tarde aun, Minho recibió la invitación a un bar de los nuevos amigos que había hecho en su nuevo empleo, lo cual significo otra historia a regañadientes para Changmin y lidiar con sus ojos tristes de perrito al pensar que era culpa suya que él hubiera perdido el trabajo en el banco.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde aún, Minho pensó que casi había olvidado, el modo incomodo en el que Changmin había reaccionado al tocarlo. Quizás ya era tiempo de convertir algunas cosas en recuerdos y otras más en posibilidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Tengo el internet roto así que siento la demora, no se cuanto más demorara el arreglo. Que sepan que leo sus comentarios y los amo. Con mas tiempito los responderé todos, gracias y disfruten de la historia, lo único bueno es que he tenido mas tiempo para escribir así que me daré mis escapadas para actualizar otras cosillas!!
> 
> Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

La música era ruidosa y juvenil, no se suponía que a los 30 te sintieras así de viejo, pero un camión lo había aplastado, podría permitirse ser tan viejo y amargado como quisiera. Las bebidas eran buenas y la compañía era agradable, educados, divertidos y no siendo insidiosos o entrometidos. Lo más gracioso era observar a Minho borracho.

Había tenido esa ligera idea o quizás era otra de esas imprecisiones fantasmales de lo que era su vida, saber que Minho era malo procesando el alcohol, y también donde estaban todas y cada una de las cosas de su estudio. Incluso hacer el proceso de revelado por sí mismo sin necesidad de saber cómo es que eso se hacía en primer lugar.

Raro y jodido, porque no podía acceder a sus recuerdos importantes y porque aun le permitía hacer su trabajo, en el que era bueno y lo hacía feliz, además de Minho. No podía pedir más, le había dado todo lo que era y seguía ahí, nadie más podría haberlo hecho y tampoco quería que alguien más lo hiciera.

Jonghyun se desplomo a su lado y Changmin sonrió, brindando con un suave gesto de su mano, bebió otro trago de su cerveza y Jonghyun a su lado le dio un codazo divertido.

—¿Por qué no bailas con él? Luces como si quisieras.

Las cabinas, gracias a los dioses hacían rebotar el ruido estruendoso para no tener que gritar, aunque lo hubiera preferido a tener esa conversación.

—Estoy recuperándome de un accidente, no puedo hacer movimientos alocados, aunque quisiera.

Jonghyun se rio de sus ademanes y bebió su trago de golpe, mirando a Minho bailar con sus amigos como un niño bajo la lluvia.

—Bueno, ¿Y te lo quieres coger?

Changmin escupió toda su cerveza y golpeo con su pierna la mesa haciendo todo un lío en ella mientras una punzada de dolor atravesaba toda su pierna hasta la columna.

—¡Carajo!

Jonghyun lo observo en todo momento ligeramente divertido y sorbió de una de las cervezas que alcanzo a salvar asintiendo solemnemente para sí.

—Eso es un sí, dramático y grandilocuente, pero un sí. Así que solo son idiotas ajenos. Key me dijo que no me metiera, pero lo miras como si te lo quisieras comer, y Minho te adora, hay solo amor en sus ojos cuando te mira, así que puedes bailar con él en una cama, te lo digo amigo, ambos serán más plenos y felices por la mañana. Iré a conseguir más bebidas.

Changmin se encogió un poco al sentirlo palmear su espalda con firmeza y suspiro adolorido, frotando con insistencia su pierna. A veces el dolor era tan insoportable que podía desmayarse. El médico decía que no era nada físico, tal vez psicosomático, tal vez asociado a su memoria.

Changmin no sabía y no le importaba, dolía de los mil demonios y era una distracción tan buena como cualquiera para ignorar el anhelo crudo con el que estaba seguro que miraba a Minho. Porque quería cosas que no podía tener, le pasó con Yunho y ahora le pasaba con Minho, quizás iba a ser cierto _que era un enfermo y un desviado de mierda que se merecía morir._

Tembloroso se llevo una mano a la boca y parpadeo alejando el sonido atronador de esas palabras de su cabeza, casi estaba seguro, que sonaban igual a la voz del padre de Minho y frunció el ceño, eso había sido un recuerdo, uno horrible y que estaba haciéndolo hiperventilar pero que le aseguraba que había más historia ahí de la que el propio Minho sabía.

Cuando regreso de la pista de baile Changmin se había asegurado de calmarse, había bebido otra cerveza y seguramente iba a joder con sus medicamentos pero no le importaba siempre y cuando lo hiciera dejar de sentirse asqueado consigo mismo.

—¡Changmin hyung!

Y entonces Minho lo abrazo, lo sostuvo contándole un montón de tonterías que le parecían graciosas a un ebrio y Changmin se sintió aliviado, de sonreír, de burlarse de vuelta y de que ese pánico desagradable se haya alejado por fin de él. Los chicos para su fortuna se rieron, conversaron y lo integraron lo mejor que siendo desconocido y un amnésico delirante podían y al final de la noche casi había vuelto a ser él mismo, salvo las partes obvias que le faltaban en su vida pero casi parecía ya ser un experto lidiando con ello.

Como si no fuese la primera vez que había tratado de vivir con un agujero negro en su interior.

***

—Hyung, creo que estas no son mis llaves, no son, no son…

Changmin se rio, porque Minho borracho era una de las cosas que habían entrado a su top de adorabilidad y en realidad tenerlo frotándose contra su cuello le hacía muchas cosquillas, eso hablaba bien de su nivel de comodidad con él. Usualmente le daban ganas de golpear personas en lugar de reírse y querer revolverles el pelo o agarrarlos a besos.

Por fin la puerta cedió y camino al interior del apartamento de Minho con él a cuestas casi a rastras.

Porque tan lindo como podía ser ebrio, también parecía volverse un muñeco completamente inútil.

—Minho, solo unos pasos más y llegaremos al sofá, tanto como me gustaría poder cargarte en realidad no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—¡Te gustaba hacer eso! ¡Cargarme como princesa! Era gracioso, pataleaba hasta que me bajabas, pero no me disgustaba, era dulce.

Minho hablo directamente contra su piel y Changmin suspiro, casi drogado con la imagen.

—Te vas a quedar conmigo, aun si soy yo quien te arrastra como princesa a mi habitación.

 Changmin cerró los ojos y jadeo al sentirlo besar y luego morder un punto entre su hombro y cuello que no sabía que era tan sensible.

—¡Hyung!

—¡Wah! Sí, sí está bien.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Minho las cosquillas en su cuerpo se habían vuelto completamente locas y sus pantalones se había quedado colgando del comedor, porque al parecer estorbaban. Al final resulto que la noche había sido maravillosa.

***

Changmin abrió los ojos sintiéndose bien por un segundo y luego no. Fue como recibir un balde de agua fría imaginario, se sentó con cuidado en la cama y observo a su alrededor: silencioso, en calma, frío.

Minho no estaba por ninguna parte.

Bostezo y se froto su hombro y pecho, hizo una mueca al sentir ligero ardor sobre su piel  y bajo la vista para encontrarse un llamativo camino de marcas rojas que se perdían por debajo de las sabanas, el calor exploto en sus mejillas y se dejo caer sobre las mantas sin saber que hacer al respecto. Todo era tan confuso, él sabía lo que sentía por Minho, pero continuaba corriendo, sin permitirse dejarse atrapar, asustado.

Además ya había pasado dos veces. Minho lo había hecho sentir muy bien, sus intentos torpes, torpes y descuidados no le parecieron molestar, incluso se había reído, divino y dulce.  En conclusión pese a su falta de habilidad inducida por la amnesia no la pasaron mal, medio ebrios y todo.

¡Ah, carajo!

Habían estado ebrios, por supuesto que eso no es la epitome de seguro y consensual en la lista de nadie. Arrojo las mantas aun lado y se levanto sintiendo sus piernas divertidas. Minho había sido minucioso y entusiasta con su placer. Estaba seguro de que su cuerpo iba a resentirlo por varios días, pero ya tendría tiempo para regodearse en el resplandor post coital, ahora necesitaba hablar con él.

Debían poner en orden las cosas, tanto más rápido mejor, tenía un presentimiento horrible y no quería perder a Minho, no por segunda vez.

Se detuvo abruptamente al salir del cuarto y una sonrisa amplia se apodero de su rostro casi sin querer, había extrañado a Minho cuidando de él, se había traducido en preparar deliciosa comida, saludable y reconfortante, como el amor.

Se sentó a la mesa y aspiro con una sonrisa el aroma de la comida, había una nota simple y con caligrafía nerviosa junto a los platos.

_Buenos días hyung, prepare tu desayuno favorito, tenía que ir a trabajar, lo siento._

Changmin mastico apesadumbrado e inseguro, y ahora no sabía que se suponía que haría, Minho parecía tan asustado e inseguro y definitivamente no quería reconocer que es lo que pasaba con ellos, solo tenía que acorralarlo y hablar con él, incluso si lo rechazaba sería mejor que toda esa horrible incertidumbre que solo parecía estar quebrando sus espíritus, rompiendo sus mentes y sus corazones.

Termino su desayuno y limpio el apartamento de Minho. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, por ahora parecía ser lo más sensato a realizar, aun si era lo último que quería.

***

Yunho abrió los ojos de golpe, parecía que quien tocaba quería tirar la puerta, Jaejoong a su lado parpadeo desorientado y luego se sentó rígidamente.

—Tranquilo, yo me encargo.

Se coloco unos pantalones de chándal y ya sabía que Jaejoong estaba haciendo lo mismo siguiéndolo de cerca con una escoba, cualquiera podía subestimarlo pero esa cosa en las manos  correctas era poderosa y contundente.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Yunho? ¡Soy yo, ábreme!

—¿Es Changmin? ¿Qué le pasa?

Jaejoong dejo la escoba a un lado y Yunho se apuro en abrir, apenas atinando a sostener a su donsaeng cuando se fue de bruces en su contra, abrió la puerta tan de improviso que la fuerza que usaba para golpear lo impulso sin cuidado hacia él.

—¿Yunho, sabes a donde ha ido Minho?

—¿Qué? ¿Changmin qué pasa?

—No sé, no sé, yo no me puedo acordar de todo y su puto hermano de pacotilla está siendo tan insufrible.  Tal vez yo creo que la cague, no sé, no me han dicho nada pero Minho nunca está en su departamento cuando lo voy a buscar y no contesta mis llamadas y no sé donde está su nuevo trabajo y necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo porque quiero decir, decirle que yo….

Changmin tomo aire y Yunho palmeo sus hombros con fuerza, llamando su atención.

—Donsaeng respira y trata de calmarte, luego entra y vamos a ir a la sala, te vas a sentar y vas a ordenar tus ideas mientras yo te preparo un té y Jaejoong pone a calentar el kimbap que sobro de la cena. ¿Me sigues?

Changmin asintió y empezó a caminar junto a Yunho hacia su sala de estar.

—Después vamos todos a sentarnos a cenar y una vez que lavemos los platos, nos vas a contar que es lo que te preocupa y vamos a tratar de ayudarte.

Changmin fue obediente, en cualquier otro momento la condescendencia le habría puesto los pelos de punta pero estaba desesperado, confundido y sí, también muerto de hambre, retrasar la angustia, no iba a hacerla desaparecer, lo había intentado, Dios. Los últimos días habían sido un infierno, primero creyó que Minho solo necesitaba espacio, lo entendía por supuesto él había necesitado tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero rápidamente había escalado de algo sensato a silencio de radio total y Changmin no sabía qué hacer con eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que es lo que había hecho mal. Se disculparía, por supuesto, solo le gustaría saber por qué y Yunho era su última esperanza de mierda, si no obtenía nada nuevo de esa conversación se golpearía el mismo con una satén para ver si así sus ideas se reacomodaban.

—Toma Changmin aquí tienes, bebe, ¿Qué paso?

—No estoy realmente seguro, pensé que todo estaba bien, es decir se que lo está, a pesar de que conocí al padre imbécil de Minho.

Yunho hizo una mueca y Changmin bebió su te mirándolo confuso.

—¿Qué?

—Es complicado.

—No jodas Sherlock, ¿Crees que no lo note?

Yunho se rio porque Changmin actuando tan joven y honesto era algo que no había visto en él, ni cuando de verdad tenía 19.

_Minho, Minho, siempre le haces tanto bien con tu presencia y tanto daño sin querer._

—¿Qué ocurrió Changmin?

—Unf, bueno. Me acosté con él.

Dio un trago largo a su bebida y luego catalogo en silencio la reacción de Yunho parecía preocupado, no especialmente sorprendido, y sobre todo divertido, casi aliviado.

—Fui a visitarlo, como sugeriste y ahí estaba su padre, diciendo cosas horribles e insensibles y yo solo pude haberle dicho al hijo de puta, homosexual de closet.

La carcajada ruidosa de Jaejoong desde la cocina los sobresalto a ambos y Yunho le sonrió palmeando una de sus rodillas con firmeza.

—¿Y luego?

—¿No dijiste que primero íbamos a comer? No quisiera amargarles más la vida.

—Está bien Changmin, ya empezaste, suéltalo todo.

—Gracias Jaejoong, eres muy amable, más de lo que alguna vez pensé que serías, gracias.

—Awww Tu-

—Dije gracias.

Jaejoong se aguanto la risa de nuevo y Yunho movió la mano frenético, pidiéndole por favor silencio.

—Minho tuvo una especie de ataque de llanto histérico, nunca nadie lo había defendido de él, al menos no que el supiera. Tengo esta sensación desagradable que…

Yunho lo miro masajearse con fuerza la cabeza y compartió una mirada afligida con Jaejoong.

—Tú nunca te enfrentaste a la discriminación cruda y al odio de la gente que no quiere entender que no hay nada malo con nosotros, ni como personas ni como ciudadanos, en general hasta podría asegurar que somos mejores ejemplos que muchos que así mismos se catalogan como “normales”. Uno de ellos es el padre de Minho. Han sido mucho tiempo amigos, Minho no creo que aun ahora, haya superado ese dolor, de no ser aceptado por su propia familia. Tú te has encargado de mostrarle el lado agradable de ser quien es, el lugar comprensivo para que el pueda ser feliz, pero es arisco como un gato, lo han lastimado tanto que no creo que confié fácilmente en que las personas lo vayan a aceptar y respetar.

»Tu habías tratado de ser comprensivo, Minho no parecía querer que te involucraras con su padre, pero tú, vamos, eras mayor y creías ingenuamente poder meter algo de sentido en la cabeza de ese hombre. Creo que estuviste enfermo por un mes después de haber conversado con él. Te volviste bueno en reconocer cuando Minho había peleado con él. Ese semblante destrozado y melancólico lo llevaste contigo mucho tiempo después de conocer a su padre, no entendías porque era tan bastardo. Eso es lo que es, un bastardo miserable.

»Cada vez que lo veías triste ibas a verlo, como para someterte a la tortura igual que Minho, aunque era lo que menos quería de ti, solo parecías creer que así se sentiría menos solo. No te veías como si hubieras ganado cada que te encontrabas con él, así que esto en realidad es nuevo.

—Lo mande al diablo, así que más le vale al viejo no volver a acercarse o lo golpeare con mi bastón. Tenerlo en mi cabeza se sentía desagradable y vicioso, como una violación, ahora puede irse al demonio el repulsivo y miserable idiota.

Yunho y Jaejoong se miraron sin saber si estaba teniendo una crisis al verlo frotarse la sien adolorido.

—Pero eso no explica porque Minho se enojo conmigo. Me desperté solo, pensé que necesitaba espacio y tiempo. Yo también, es decir: ¿Quién querría iniciar algo con un idiota que olvido la mayor parte de su vida reciente? Obviamente yo no, pero creo que Minho no es alguien que abandone con tanta simpleza, aún así se fue e incluso le llame a su estúpido hermano y solo me mando al diablo. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

»Y además no se qué tan prudente sea preguntar en su nuevo trabajo, porque perdió el otro por mi culpa y no me había dicho nada hasta que casi se lo saque a la fuerza y esta todo tan mal y jodido y no sé qué mierda voy a hacer con mi vida porque yo ya tenía una dirección, motivos, gente que amaba a Minho y ahora… Ahora todo parece que se me escapa entre los dedos y quiero lastimar a alguien tan, tan duro, ¡Joder!

Changmin tomo una gran bocanada de aire, gimió y luego se soltó a llorar.

Yunho y Jaejoong compartieron una mirada afligida, interrogante, pero sobre todo culpable, no era justo que ambos estuviesen sufriendo así, aunque Changmin no podía recordarlo, parecía ser que Minho era lo único que necesitaba en su vida, y eso había sido solo una gran certeza desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

Yunho se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejándolo desahogarse. Jaejoong fue a la cocina y tomo el teléfono, hablaría con Siwon porque eso había sido demasiado, todo había ido demasiado lejos y Changmin al menos merecía saber…

***

Changmin solo podía escuchar el zumbido del refrigerador sentado completamente solo en la mesa de su cocina. Se había desmayado después de tanto llorar y ese día más temprano Jaejoong le dijo que Minho había viajado a Jeju para aclarar su mente, aprovechando un negocio que debía hacerse en su nuevo empleo.

Changmin sentía que había salido corriendo pero no entendía porque eso le molestaba tanto. Luego había estado el comportamiento extraño y culpable de Yunho al entregarle un extraño paquete marrón de aspecto costoso.

Había estado de camino a recogerlo cuando había sufrido el accidente. Y luego estaban las rosas, blancas y fragantes. Eran preciosas y se sentía tan triste. Pero eso no explicaba nada.

Además por fin había abierto el archivo que tenía bajo llave en su estudio de fotografía, pensó que eran cuentas o facturas, siempre había sido un maniático y paranoico bastardo sobre eso, así que no era extraño, no en lo absoluto, salvo que ni en un millón de años había esperado encontrar fotos, algunas recientes y otras antiguas, todas de Minho o de ambos, eran intimas, incluso había un par que parecían ser de la colección privada de un muchacho hormonal, que era, por lo que no se sentía culpable de ponerse duro viendo a Minho enredado en una sabana y nada más debajo de ella, distraído mirando su celular.

Ya tenía una vaga idea, casi era una certeza, pero con manos temblorosas abrió el paquete que Yunho le había entregado y respiro profundo al ver una muy, muy cara caja de terciopelo azul esperando dentro, luego la abrió y bueno mierda. Ahí había un anillo de compromiso. Un puto anillo de diamantes, elegante, sofisticado y discreto pero todavía…

Lo tomo con manos temblorosas y conociéndose como lo hacía miro el interior del añillo, se le resbalo de los dedos y el sonido que hizo al chocar contra el piso fue estruendoso en la silenciosa cocina, incluso parecía que el aire había escapado de la habitación.

Changmin no se movió, no respiro, no parpadeo. Sus manos se hicieron puños sobre la mesa y luego largo un gemido áspero y dolorido, su cabeza palpitaba con violencia como si su cerebro hubiese terminado en una batidora, las nauseas lo atacaron y termino sobre sus rodillas vomitando con violencia, sintiendo gruesas lagrimas calientes derramarse sin control de sus ojos.

Cuando volvió en sí era media tarde y estaba recargado sobre el refrigerador con el anillo en su mano derecha y el estropicio de su ataque picando en su nariz, porque todo había empezado a apestar, incluso él.

Parpadeo más de una vez y luego miro su casa, familiar y hogareña, había tanto de Minho ahí que no sabía cómo es que había tardado tanto tiempo en recordar. Se recargo en sus rodillas y luego sollozo en silencio, ahora que sabía quien era, no creía que Minho volviera, en su lugar no lo haría.

Antes, sin memoria se había sentido vacío, ahora que estaba de vuelta en sí mismo, parecía ser que el agujero en su interior se lo iba a tragar.

Mierda.

Mucho más tarde aún, casi al amanecer del día siguiente, Changmin recupero la voz y fue a llamar a la única persona que había tenido sentido común en todo ese embrollo y no lo había notado hasta entonces.

—¿Hola? ¿Changmin…?

—Hey… Sooyun yo…

Una respiración áspera se escucho al otro lado de la línea y se froto los ojos, esperando que su hermana dedujera su silencio.

—Recordaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, volví con más drama y somo faltan 2 caps :D con más drama, pero habrá final feliz!!! promesa de exploradora *nunca lo ha sido pero se leía cool* Estamos a 20 kudos de los mil!!!!! muchas gracias por el apoyo!! una vez que llegue a ese numero regalare algunas cosillas en mi página y daré un adelanto de un zine en el que llevo rato trabajando es mi primera historia original y estoy emocionada espero que si alguna vez los he hecho sentir amor, duda, tristeza o simple ansiedad por leer más les guste estar ahí para apoyarme! disfruten el cap, saludos!!
> 
> Mi página en facebook --- > [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back Changmin!! Estoy feliz el Chami volvioooo!! y espero tener mucho CMH bonito <3 Falta solo un capítulo! Y les recomiendo releer porque edite todo y arregle unas incongruencias horrorosas. Gracias por leer y tener paciencia!! besines!

_La mañana era fría y húmeda. Al llegar a l cafetería de la escuela sabía que sería uno de esos días lentos. La preocupación por el clima era un tema profundo y desgastante, los estudiantes universitarios solo querían algo cálido y volver a su cama. Así que Minho se permitió bostezar como un gato mimado apoyado sobre el mostrador y por eso se perdió la entrada de uno de esos estudiantes inusuales. Esos entes efímeros a los que todo el mundo aspiraba ser. Enérgicos, matutinos y con cientos de cosas ya planeadas y en proceso de ejecución, a las sangrientas 8 de la mañana. Minho apenas podía gestionar no dormirse en su sitio últimamente. Pero estudiar y trabajar parecía más simple en la ficción, la realidad era que no creía aprobar más del 75% de sus cursos con decencia y eso era problemático porque entonces corría peligro su beca y podría disparase si todo se iba a la mierda._

_—Buenos días un macchiato._

_—Por supuesto ¿Crema irlandesa o caramelo?_

_El silencio que siguió fue incomodo y curioso. Minho levanto la vista y casi se traga la lengua, pero sonrió, sonrió con torpeza y señalo sobre su cabeza._

_—Oh vaya... Pensé que el macchiato solo era un agujero negro del mal._

_—Es, no cambia sólo porque sea dulce, solo hace la tortura más soportable._

_El muchacho sonrió más ampliamente esta vez y Minho pensó que era lindo que uno de sus ojos se volviera una rendija desigual._

_Cristo._

_Necesitaba más café, pronto._

_—¿Cuál recomiendas? Estoy en medio de mi marca personal, apenas 12 horas en 2 días en lapsos intermitentes._

_—¡Ay! ¿Cómo no haz muerto? Olvídalo, ¡Crema irlandesa con baileys y un danés de queso saliendo! —guiño un ojo y luego se acerco a él con aire de quien cuenta un gran secreto—. Es de mi invención, pero prometo que sabe bien._

_El joven volvió a reír y se encaramo en la barra antes de inclinarse sobre su teléfono y tipear como un condenado. Minho le sirvió y además de otra sonrisa deslumbrante el muchacho continúo trabajando. Minho se sintió envidioso y vil por un instante, lucía como la clase de persona que su padre amaría, de la cual se sentiría orgulloso._

_Una sombra ruidosa que dejaba una estela de duraznos y melocotones a su paso se abalanzo sobre alto, moreno y sexy y entonces Minho dejo de ser un bastardo resentido. Porque Sooyun olía a duraznos y melocotones, incluso le había obsequiado un labial hidratante, cuando además de un labio roto y amoratado, la piel alrededor había estado reseca. Y eso significaba que ese era Changmin, su hermano gay, al que había querido presentarle desde el principio del semestre._

_Bueno. Mierda._

***

Minho había tenido su parte justa de borracheras en la universidad pero habían sido una cosa cítrica con leve incomodidad y despertar sobre el regazo de Changmin o Sooyun, más del primero que de la segunda, que había sido la razón primordial para embriagarse para empezar, así que casi diez años más tarde despertándose con la nariz congestionada sobre la taza del baño y un nudo agudo y punzante en la garganta mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas fue horrible, porque no lo había hecho sentirse mejor, porque Changmin no estaba ahí, no estaría más y Minho se iba a morir, iba a morirse porque era lo que más amaba y no iba a ser, ya no más.

Con torpeza se puso en pie y fue a mirar el reloj de la habitación. Apenas las tres de la mañana. Más tarde ese día debía preparar una conferencia sobre el nuevo producto de una compañía de plásticos, y más lágrimas inundaron sus ojos... Cuando acceder a un buen trabajo en publicidad fue imposible gracias a su padre e influencia en el medio, el trabajo del banco había estado bien y diseñar los workshops de Changmin y otro montón de gente amable y talentosa que confiaba en sus habilidades había sido increíble y toda la felicidad que podía desear. Después de todo, los artistas eran gente rara que no podía gestionar sus redes sociales sin ayuda primero.

Y ahora no tenía nada más que un trabajo horrible y una resaca despreciable. Lo peor es que estaba solo en Jeju y todo era mil por ciento peor...

***

Changmin tomo un baño largo, escogió su mejor traje y peino su cabello, como cuando no podía permitirse ni siquiera soñar en ir al trabajo en pijama.

No es que ahora fuese a ir en pijama a la galería, pero había estas preciosas indulgencias que Minho siempre había propiciado, desayuno en la cama, con el cabello hecho un lío enredado en sus mantas cálidas y luego tardes completas de revelado, enmarcado y empaquetado para que el lunes pasarán horas en el edificio de correos que estaba cómodamente frente a su trabajo para hacer los envíos de sus fotografías a lugares de nombres tan extraños como inhóspitos.

Era agradable, llevar un poco de su propio punto de vista sobre la belleza, a tantas personas tan diversas entre si y al mismo tiempo con más cosas en común de las que eran conscientes.

Miro su vacío y solo apartamento, tal vez era así como debía haber sido desde hacía un tiempo, no empezaron bien, nunca todo estuvo bien, porque había demasiadas sombras desagradables que permitieron que se hicieran un hueco más grande en sus vidas que el amor y la felicidad y la confianza.

—¿Estás listo Changmin?

—Ahora sí, gracias por venir Sooyun.

Extendió su mano y su hermana la tomo, sonriendo con cansancio, había gritado mucho. Nunca le gusto su abnegación, estaba seguro que cuando Minho volviera... Si lo hacía, otra escena histérica esperaría con su nombre.

Sooyun suspiro y lo abrazo.

—Todo va a estar bien Changmin, siempre lo arreglas todo. Esta en tu programación, por eso eres el mayor, y después de esto serás estúpidamente feliz y perfecto ¿Me oíste?

Changmin recargo su barbilla sobre su cabeza y resoplo.

—Sí, con esos chillidos todo el edificio te escucho.

—Me alegro —dijo jactanciosa antes de apartarse y acomodarle la corbata—. Ahora toma tus llaves, que luego de provocarle un aneurisma a tu suegro hay un vuelo que debes tomar.

—Uhm. Gracias.

—¡Aww por nada hermano mayor! Yo quería que te casaras con Minho antes de que siquiera lo conocieras, debo hacer mi parte —dijo sonriente, palmeando sus mejillas con especial dureza.

Changmin la siguió notando la culpa en cada línea de su cuerpo, Minho no la había dejado decirle, no la había dejado intentar hacerlo recordar. 

Y eso había dolido mas, herido más que si hubieran peleado a gritos porque todos habían creído que era lo mejor, incluso el no pensaba que hubiese hecho una diferencia, había sido un asno con Minho de todas formas. Bueno, excepto Sooyun. Casi sintió que la amaba un poquito más. Eww. Eww.

—¡¡Awww!!

—Cállate.

—No, siempre pones esa cara de estreñimiento cuando tienes sentimientos profundos. Me amas, me amas, me amas.

***

_Minho llevaba 20 minutos limpiando la misma mesa cuando Changmin elimino la bruma alrededor de su cabeza porque su taza de café estaba vacía. A pesar de que amaba con locura las delicias azucaradas que Minho inventaba para él y su tesis de maestría en negocios internacionales, el café era esencial en ese momento de su vida._

_Minho salto cuando el teléfono en su mandil empezó a sonar y Changmin se apiado de él y de si mismo, porque en serio necesitaba café._

_—¡Minho!_

—C _hangmin hyung, ¿Quieres una recarga?_

— _Por favor, negro como mi alma._

_No lo vio pero sabía que rodó los ojos, eso se sentía como una cosa física haciendo cosquillas en su nuca._

_Minho le sirvió café y el teléfono continuo sonando de forma irritante, Changmin estaba privado de sueño y con el estrés hasta el tope, no podía más, de verdad._

—¿ _Por qué no contestas?_

_Minho parpadeo y Changmin cerró su computadora, de ese modo razonable que lo hacia sentir lento. Había un discurso y peticiones en el gesto, algo como: ¿Ves? Te estoy dando toda mi atención, se bueno y siéntate y luego cuéntame en que te puedo ayudar o voy a matarte. Con lentitud._

_Minho suspiro y coloco el teléfono entre ellos._

_“Donghae fish” parpadeo constantemente en la pantalla y Changmin sorbió de su café escaldándose la lengua debido a su temperatura._

—¿ _Por qué te sigue llamando?_

_Changmin no sabía todo, en realidad no quería saber, podría hacer una impulsiva estupidez pero Sooyun le dio los detalles y a Minho solo bastaba verle la cara en ese momento._

— _Quiere volver, quiere que yo... Yo..._

_Changmin parpadeo con lentitud y colocó su taza de café con cuidado sobre la encimera._

— _El embarazo a una chica, se va a casar con ella ¿Y te llama para eso? ¡Dime por favor que lo mandaste a la mierda!_

_Minho se encogió y Changmin se apoyo en la palma de su mano maldiciendo en voz baja en todos los idiomas que conocía._

— _Bien, suficiente._

_Changmin tomo el teléfono, Minho dejo de respirar pero su hyung lo miro e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aún preguntándole si estaba bien que interviniera. Minho asintió y Changmin nunca se había sentido tan poderoso hasta entonces. Fueron sus ojos, el modo en el que lo miro, como si hasta entonces se hubiese dado cuenta de que podría quererlo y estaría bien, sin juegos sucios, ni dobles intenciones._

_En ese momento Changmin cayo profundo, termino de enamorarse, Minho se aferro a su mano como un niño deslumbrado por sus padres, mientras escuchaba y asentía ante la explicita amenaza de lo que Changmin le haría a Donghae si no dejaba a su “novio” en paz._

***

Había estado ahí antes, muchas veces en realidad. La primera vez, había estado tan confiado y alto en endorfinas porque Minho lo quería, que pensó que podría hacer a ese hombre entrar en razón.

Las puertas se abrieron con cuidadosa precisión y Changmin se enderezó dejando de mirar por la ventana. El señor Choi se detuvo abruptamente al verlo y los papeles que llevaba resbalaron de sus manos.

Eso era como un espejismo, una abominación.

—¿¡Por qué estas tu aquí!?

—No me diga, ¿Qué no puede reconocerme? Después de años de someterme a sus insultos y vejaciones pensé que nos habíamos hecho un hueco en el corazón del otro. ¿Pero como podría? ¡Si apenas y tiene sangre en las venas!

Changmin se rió de forma amarga y fea. El señor Choi parpadeo y retrocedió.

—Lo recordaste —suspiro pareciendo aliviado, antes de fruncir el ceño con fuerza hacia él y Changmin se permitió enojarse no se dejaría engañar por las imaginaciones que quería que fueran.

—Sí, pero ya que mi inconsciente fue sabio sobre usted solo voy a decirle una cosa ahora: No más. No más visitas para atormentar a Minho, no más insultos, no más humillaciones. Y sobre todo ¡No mas de esta puta farsa! —gruño arrojando al suelo todas las fotografías con amigos y familiares, excepto Minho, que orgullosamente habían estado adornando una mesa amplia junto a la ventana—. Si usted atesorara en algo a la familia, a Minho, por lo menos lo dejaría en paz y no le restregaría esa absurda falacia de conversión que lleva años gritando fuerte y claro a mí, a él y a todos quienes guarden cinco minutos en su presencia. ¿¡Sabe por qué!? ¡Porque lo primero que Donghae hizo después de comprometerse fue atosigar a Minho día y noche! ¡Para ofenderlo, para pedirle que fuera su amante! ¡Que importaba si ya no le quedaba nada más que perder! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Debía conformarse con calentar su cama de vez en cuando porque no podría aspirar a más! ¡Y todos estos años yo solo permití que esa idea existiera! ¡Usted la reforzó y ese maldito accidente la hizo parecer verdad! ¡Tantos años y dos hijas después! ¡Donghae aun cree que Minho a su sombra es una posibilidad realista y más apropiada que lo que yo pueda darle! ¡¡Y no más!! —grito arrojando la mesa al suelo donde termino de resquebrajar cuadros y cristales.

—¿¡Changmin que rayos te pasa!?

Siwon apareció de pronto con Sooyun dispuesta a patearlo justo tras él.

Su padre hizo un gesto simple para que se callara y avanzo rodeando el desastre en su oficina, Changmin parecía un poco psicópata sonriendo desafiante en su dirección.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¡Me voy a casar con él!

Alzó la barbilla con firmeza, con los puños cerrados, listo para saltarle encima si algún otro “marica” escapaba de sus labios.

El señor Choi suspiro agotado e hizo un gesto despectivo en dirección de Changmin.

—Ya era hora de que lo hicieras un hombre decente, casado con uno de los mejores fotógrafos contemporáneos que ha dado este país, eres un Shim y además un excelente empresario ¿Que más puede pedir un padre? Si pasas a ser un hombre, bueno no podemos tenerlo todo en la vida.

Changmin parpadeo y el señor Choi le dio la espalda encaminándose a su escritorio, como sí el comentario no hubiese sido irónico.

Siwon le palmeo la espalda con cansancio.

—Es lo mejor que vas a obtener de él, y será mejor que te vayas antes de que venga seguridad y te saque.

—Siwon acompáñalos a la salida y llama a Donghae en tu camino de vuelta, al parecer su padre no le enseñó a respetar a las personas diciendo que no.Y hay lecciones que deben ser aprendidas.

—Changmin vamos... —susurro Sooyun tirando de su mano en dirección a la salida, tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto.

Changmin empezó a caminar tras ella aun volviendo la espalda confundido, esperando que el zapato terminara de caer en cualquier momento. No paso, y cuando se subió a su auto Siwon entro en el asiento trasero.

—¿Y tú qué crees que haces?

Sooyun lo empujo al asiento del copiloto y encendió el auto, tarde, tarde, iban tarde.

—Vas a proponerle matrimonio a mi hermanito, yo voy a ir, alguien debe darte su mano.

Changmin frunció el ceño.

—No. Él puede dármela solito.

 

—Changmin por favor cállate, ya todo el mundo está en el aeropuerto. ¡Y tú! —señalo en un gruñido mirando a Siwon tecleando furioso en su teléfono—. Consigue un boleto económico, nada extravagante, se que Minho es un bicho raro que monitorea esas cosas para ti.

—No te preocupes, estoy comprando uno para ti también, si ve mi itinerario contigo a mi lado solo asumirá que me obligaste a llevarte con él  para hacerlo entrar en razón y el resto podrá hacer su magia para la propuesta.

Sooyun lo midió un par de segundos, se encogió de hombros y acelero. Eso en realidad era una buena idea e ignoro la rabieta de Changmin.

***

_—¿Yoogeun ah?_

_El niño se rió bajo el montón de sabanas de la cama para la sesión y luego Minho tiro de ellas arrancándole un grito excitado y un montón de carcajadas ruidosas._

_Se suponía que era un descanso, solo hay tanta atención que un niño tan pequeño podía poner a las cosas antes de ponerse de mal humor._

_Changmin continuaba haciendo fotos. La madre del pequeño estaba en una esquina, mujer cuidadosa, supervisando todo con atención, deslumbrada por la intromisión de Julien pero también por la dulzura de la escena. El francés era amigo de Minho, iban juntos al gimnasio, su fotógrafo estrella lo había abandonado y tenían ese trabajo pendiente para una exposición colaborativa y Julien no podía tomar fotos ni para salvar su trasero. Changmin siempre le había dicho a Minho que ese era un hobby, pero Sooyun y él habían confabulado, Julien vio su trabajo y le iba a pagar por hacer un par de fotos retratando la inocencia._

_Fue ahí cuando empezó a dejar que Minho llenara de felicidad cada hueco en su corazón que él no se permitía tocar._

_—¿Y si me dejas pintarlo desnudo?_

_—No._

_***_

—¡Changmin, corre, corre! ¡Ya hicimos el check out!

Julien lo llevo arrastrando por todo el aeropuerto y apenas atino a sonreír a Sora, quien los seguía de cerca con el celular grabando para la posteridad.

—¡Amigo de prisa! ¡Deprisa esto será tan emocionante! ¿Cómo regalo de bodas puedo pintar a Minho desnudo?

Changmin arqueo una ceja.

—¿Y para quien va a ser ese regalo?

Sora se rió, esa pelea en especial la divertía sobre manera.

—Obviamente que para ti y para mis ojos duh~

Changmin se rió para la consternación de Julien, ahí faltaba el arrebato enfurruñado usual.

—Solo debes preguntarle a Minho cuando lo veas.

Sora se carcajeó y luego se deslizaron por la puerta de embarque apenas controlando sus risas debido a la cara aturdida de Julien.

—¿Que pasa contigo Changmin? ¿Tu suegro te enveneno? ¿Te vas a morir?

Changmin rodo los ojos.

—Tú siempre me preguntaste si yo quería ver a Minho desnudó en uno de tus cuadros y la respuesta es no, siempre será no. Pero nunca le preguntaste a Minho si él quería verse desnudo en uno de tus cuadros, así que nunca tuvo la necesidad de responder al respecto. No me mires así, tu error no el mío, debiste preguntarle a él desde el principio.

—Te lo dije Julien, Changmin no es así de cavernícola.

—Unf~ si amor, ya sé que eres perfecta y todo lo sabes.

—Gracias.

Changmin corrió por el pasillo y miro sonriente a Julien.

—Pero después de mí, Sora estará de acuerdo en que mi pregunta es más importante.

Solo esperaba que dijera que sí.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back Changmin!! Estoy feliz el Chami volvioooo!! y espero tener mucho CMH bonito <3 Falta solo un capítulo! Y les recomiendo releer porque edite todo y arregle unas incongruencias horrorosas. Gracias por leer y tener paciencia!! besines!

_La mañana era fría y húmeda. Al llegar a la cafetería de la escuela sabía que sería uno de esos días lentos. La preocupación por el clima era un tema profundo y desgastante, los estudiantes universitarios solo querían algo cálido y volver a su cama. Así que Minho se permitió bostezar como un gato mimado apoyado sobre el mostrador y por eso se perdió la entrada de uno de esos estudiantes inusuales. Esos entes efímeros a los que todo el mundo aspiraba ser. Enérgicos, matutinos y con cientos de cosas ya planeadas y en proceso de ejecución, a las sangrientas 8 de la mañana. Minho apenas podía gestionar no dormirse en su sitio últimamente. Pero estudiar y trabajar parecía más simple en la ficción, la realidad era que no creía aprobar más del 75% de sus cursos con decencia y eso era problemático porque entonces corría peligro su beca y podría disparase si todo se iba a la mierda._

_—Buenos días un macchiato._

_—Por supuesto ¿Crema irlandesa o caramelo?_

_El silencio que siguió fue incomodo y curioso. Minho levanto la vista y casi se traga la lengua, pero sonrió, sonrió con torpeza y señalo los letreros sobre su cabeza._

_—Oh vaya... Pensé que el macchiato solo era un agujero negro del mal._

_—Es, no cambia sólo porque sea dulce, solo hace la tortura más soportable._

_El muchacho sonrió más ampliamente esta vez y Minho pensó que era lindo que uno de sus ojos se volviera una rendija desigual._

_Cristo._

_Necesitaba más café, pronto._

_—¿Cuál recomiendas? Estoy en medio de mi marca personal, apenas 12 horas en 2 días en lapsos intermitentes._

_—¡Ay! ¿Cómo no haz muerto? Olvídalo, ¡Crema irlandesa con baileys y un danés de queso saliendo! —guiño un ojo y luego se acerco a él con aire de quien cuenta un gran secreto—. Es de mi invención, pero prometo que sabe bien._

_El joven volvió a reír y se encaramo en la barra antes de inclinarse sobre su teléfono y tipear como un condenado. Minho le sirvió y además de otra sonrisa deslumbrante el muchacho continúo trabajando. Minho se sintió envidioso y vil por un instante, lucía como la clase de persona que su padre amaría, de la cual se sentiría orgulloso._

_Una sombra ruidosa que dejaba una estela de duraznos y melocotones a su paso se abalanzo sobre alto, moreno y sexy y entonces Minho dejo de ser un bastardo resentido. Porque Sooyun olía a duraznos y melocotones, incluso le había obsequiado un labial hidratante, cuando además de un labio roto y amoratado, la piel alrededor había estado reseca. Y eso significaba que ese era Changmin, su hermano gay, al que había querido presentarle desde el principio del semestre._

_Bueno. Mierda._

***

Minho había tenido su parte justa de borracheras en la universidad pero habían sido una cosa cítrica con leve incomodidad y despertar sobre el regazo de Changmin o Sooyun, más del primero que de la segunda, que había sido la razón primordial para embriagarse para empezar, así que casi diez años más tarde despertándose con la nariz congestionada sobre la taza del baño y un nudo agudo y punzante en la garganta mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas fue horrible, porque no lo había hecho sentirse mejor, porque Changmin no estaba ahí, no estaría más y Minho se iba a morir, iba a morirse porque era lo que más amaba y no iba a ser, ya no.

Con torpeza se puso en pie y fue a mirar el reloj de la habitación. Apenas las tres de la mañana. Más tarde ese día debía preparar una conferencia sobre el nuevo producto de una compañía de plásticos, y más lágrimas inundaron sus ojos... Cuando acceder a un buen trabajo en publicidad fue imposible gracias a su padre e influencia en el medio, el trabajo del banco había estado bien y diseñar los workshops de Changmin y otro montón de gente amable y talentosa que confiaba en sus habilidades había sido increíble y toda la felicidad que podía desear. Después de todo, los artistas eran gente rara que no podía gestionar sus redes sociales sin ayuda primero, ni tampoco cinco años después, aún podía recordar el horror de Changmin cuando le presento instagram.

Y ahora no tenía nada más que un trabajo horrible y una resaca despreciable. Lo peor es que estaba solo en Jeju y todo era mil por ciento peor...

***

Changmin tomo un baño largo, escogió su mejor traje y peino su cabello, como cuando no podía permitirse ni siquiera soñar en ir al trabajo en pijama.

No es que ahora fuese a ir en pijama a la galería, pero había estas preciosas indulgencias que Minho siempre había propiciado, desayuno en la cama, con el cabello hecho un lío enredado en sus mantas cálidas y luego tardes completas de revelado, enmarcado y empaquetado para que el lunes pasarán horas en el edificio de correos que estaba cómodamente frente a su trabajo para hacer los envíos de sus fotografías a lugares de nombres tan extraños como inhóspitos.

Era agradable, llevar un poco de su propio punto de vista sobre la belleza, a tantas personas tan diversas entre si y al mismo tiempo con más cosas en común de las que eran conscientes.

Miro su vacío y solo apartamento, tal vez era así como debía haber sido desde hacía un tiempo, no empezaron bien, nunca todo estuvo bien, porque había demasiadas sombras desagradables que permitieron que se hicieran un hueco más grande en sus vidas que el amor y la felicidad y la confianza.

 

—¿Estás listo Changmin?

—Ahora sí, gracias por venir Sooyun.

Extendió su mano y su hermana la tomo, sonriendo con cansancio, había gritado mucho. Nunca le gusto su abnegación, estaba seguro que cuando Minho volviera... Si lo hacía, otra escena histérica esperaría con su nombre.

Sooyun suspiro y lo abrazo.

—Todo va a estar bien Changmin, siempre lo arreglas todo. Esta en tu programación, por eso eres el mayor, y después de esto serás estúpidamente feliz y perfecto ¿Me oíste?

Changmin recargo su barbilla sobre su cabeza y resoplo.

—Sí, con esos chillidos todo el edificio te escucho.

—Me alegro —dijo jactanciosa antes de apartarse y acomodarle la corbata—. Ahora toma tus llaves, que luego de provocarle un aneurisma a tu suegro hay un vuelo que debes tomar.

—Uhm. Gracias.

—¡Aww por nada hermano mayor! Yo quería que te casaras con Minho antes de que siquiera lo conocieras, debo hacer mi parte —dijo sonriente, palmeando sus mejillas con especial dureza.

Changmin la siguió notando la culpa en cada línea de su cuerpo, Minho no la había dejado decirle, no la había dejado intentar hacerlo recordar. 

Y eso había dolido mas, herido más que si hubieran peleado a gritos porque todos habían creído que era lo mejor, incluso el no pensaba que hubiese hecho una diferencia, había sido un asno con Minho de todas formas. Bueno, excepto Sooyun. Casi sintió que la amaba un poquito más. Eww. Eww.

—¡¡Awww!!

—Cállate.

—No, siempre pones esa cara de estreñimiento cuando tienes sentimientos profundos. Me amas, me amas, me amas.

***

_Minho llevaba 20 minutos limpiando la misma mesa cuando Changmin elimino la bruma alrededor de su cabeza porque su taza de café estaba vacía. A pesar de que amaba con locura las delicias azucaradas que Minho inventaba para él y su tesis de maestría en negocios internacionales, el café era esencial en ese momento de su vida._

_Minho salto cuando el teléfono en su mandil empezó a sonar y Changmin se apiado de él y de si mismo, porque en serio necesitaba café._

_—¡Minho!_

—C _hangmin hyung, ¿Quieres una recarga?_

— _Por favor, negro como mi alma._

_No lo vio pero sabía que rodó los ojos, eso se sentía siempre como una cosa física haciendo cosquillas en su nuca._

_Minho le sirvió café y el teléfono continuo sonando de forma irritante, Changmin estaba privado de sueño y con el estrés hasta el tope, no podía más, de verdad._

—¿ _Por qué no contestas?_

_Minho parpadeo y Changmin cerró su computadora, de ese modo razonable que lo hacia sentir lento. Había un discurso y peticiones en el gesto, algo como: ¿Ves? Te estoy dando toda mi atención, se bueno y siéntate y luego cuéntame en que te puedo ayudar o voy a matarte. Con lentitud._

_Minho suspiro y coloco el teléfono entre ellos._

_“Donghae fish” parpadeo constantemente en la pantalla y Changmin sorbió de su café escaldándose la lengua debido a su temperatura._

—¿ _Por qué te sigue llamando?_

_Changmin no sabía todo, en realidad no quería saber, podría hacer una impulsiva estupidez pero Sooyun le dio los detalles y a Minho solo bastaba verle la cara en ese momento._

— _Quiere volver, quiere que yo... Yo..._

_Changmin parpadeo con lentitud y colocó su taza de café con cuidado sobre la encimera._

— _El embarazo a una chica, se va a casar con ella ¿Y te llama para eso? ¡Dime por favor que lo mandaste a la mierda!_

_Minho se encogió y Changmin se apoyo en la palma de su mano maldiciendo en voz baja en todos los idiomas que conocía._

— _Bien, suficiente._

_Changmin tomo el teléfono, Minho dejo de respirar pero su hyung lo miro e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aún preguntándole si estaba bien que interviniera. Minho asintió y Changmin nunca se había sentido tan poderoso hasta entonces. Fueron sus ojos, el modo en el que lo miro, como si hasta entonces se hubiese dado cuenta de que podría quererlo y estaría bien, sin juegos sucios, ni dobles intenciones._

_En ese momento Changmin cayo profundo, termino de enamorarse, Minho se aferro a su mano como un niño deslumbrado por sus padres, mientras escuchaba y asentía ante la explicita amenaza de lo que Changmin le haría a Donghae si no dejaba a su “novio” en paz._

***

Había estado ahí antes, muchas veces en realidad. La primera vez, había estado tan confiado y alto en endorfinas porque Minho lo quería, que pensó que podría hacer a ese hombre entrar en razón.

Las puertas se abrieron con cuidadosa precisión y Changmin se enderezó dejando de mirar por la ventana. El señor Choi se detuvo abruptamente al verlo y los papeles que llevaba resbalaron de sus manos.

Eso era como un espejismo, una abominación.

—¿¡Por qué estas tu aquí!?

—No me diga, ¿Qué no puede reconocerme? Después de años de someterme a sus insultos y vejaciones pensé que nos habíamos hecho un hueco en el corazón del otro. ¿Pero como podría? ¡Si apenas y tiene sangre en las venas!

Changmin se rió de forma amarga y fea. El señor Choi parpadeo y retrocedió.

—Lo recordaste —suspiro pareciendo aliviado, antes de fruncir el ceño con fuerza hacia él y Changmin se permitió enojarse no se dejaría engañar por las imaginaciones que quería que fueran.

—Sí, pero ya que mi inconsciente fue sabio sobre usted solo voy a decirle una cosa ahora: No más. No más visitas para atormentar a Minho, no más insultos, no más humillaciones. Y sobre todo ¡No mas de esta puta farsa! —gruño arrojando al suelo todas las fotografías con amigos y familiares, excepto Minho, que orgullosamente habían estado adornando una mesa amplia junto a la ventana—. Si usted atesorara en algo a la familia, a Minho, por lo menos lo dejaría en paz y no le restregaría esa absurda falacia de conversión que lleva años gritando fuerte y claro a mí, a él y a todos quienes guarden cinco minutos en su presencia. ¿¡Sabe por qué!? ¡Porque lo primero que Donghae hizo después de comprometerse fue atosigar a Minho día y noche! ¡Para ofenderlo, para pedirle que fuera su amante! ¡Que importaba si ya no le quedaba nada más que perder! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Debía conformarse con calentar su cama de vez en cuando porque no podría aspirar a más! ¡Y todos estos años yo permití que esa idea existiera! ¡Usted la reforzó y ese maldito accidente la hizo parecer verdad! ¡Tantos años y dos hijas después! ¡Donghae aun cree que Minho a su sombra es una posibilidad realista y más apropiada que lo que yo pueda darle! ¡¡Y no más!! —grito arrojando la mesa al suelo donde termino de resquebrajar cuadros y cristales.

—¿¡Changmin que rayos te pasa!?

Siwon apareció de pronto con Sooyun dispuesta a patearlo justo tras él.

Su padre hizo un gesto simple para que se callara y avanzo rodeando el desastre en su oficina, Changmin parecía un poco psicópata sonriendo desafiante en su dirección.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¡Me voy a casar con él!

Alzó la barbilla con firmeza, con los puños cerrados, listo para saltarle encima si algún otro “marica” escapaba de sus labios.

El señor Choi suspiro agotado e hizo un gesto despectivo en dirección de Changmin.

—Ya era hora de que lo hicieras un hombre decente, casado con uno de los mejores fotógrafos contemporáneos que ha dado este país, eres un Shim y además un excelente empresario ¿Que más puede pedir un padre? Si pasas a ser un hombre, bueno no podemos tenerlo todo en la vida.

Changmin parpadeo y el señor Choi le dio la espalda encaminándose a su escritorio, como sí el comentario no hubiese sido irónico.

Siwon le palmeo la espalda con cansancio después de un silencio extenso e incomodo.

—Es lo mejor que vas a obtener de él, y será mejor que te vayas antes de que venga seguridad y te saque.

—Siwon acompáñalos a la salida y llama a Donghae en tu camino de vuelta, al parecer su padre no le enseñó a respetar a las personas diciendo que no. Y hay lecciones que deben ser aprendidas.

—Changmin vamos... —susurro Sooyun tirando de su mano en dirección a la salida, tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto.

Changmin empezó a caminar tras ella aun volviendo la espalda confundido, esperando que el zapato terminara de caer en cualquier momento. No paso, y cuando se subió a su auto Siwon entro en el asiento trasero.

—¿Y tú qué crees que haces?

Sooyun lo empujo al asiento del copiloto y encendió el auto, tarde, tarde, iban tarde.

—Vas a proponerle matrimonio a mi hermanito, yo voy a ir, alguien debe darte su mano.

Changmin frunció el ceño.

—No. Él puede dármela solito.

 

—Changmin por favor cállate, ya todo el mundo está en el aeropuerto. ¡Y tú! —señalo en un gruñido mirando a Siwon tecleando furioso en su teléfono—. Consigue un boleto económico, nada extravagante, se que Minho es un bicho raro que monitorea esas cosas para ti.

—No te preocupes, estoy comprando uno para ti también, si ve mi itinerario contigo a mi lado solo asumirá que me obligaste a llevarte con él  para hacerlo entrar en razón y el resto podrá hacer su magia para la propuesta.

Sooyun lo midió un par de segundos, se encogió de hombros y acelero. Eso en realidad era una buena idea e ignoro la rabieta de Changmin.

***

—¿ _Yoogeun ah?_

_El niño se rió bajo el montón de sabanas de la cama para la sesión y luego Minho tiro de ellas arrancándole un grito excitado y un montón de carcajadas ruidosas._

_Se suponía que era un descanso, solo hay tanta atención que un niño tan pequeño podía poner a las cosas antes de ponerse de mal humor._

_Changmin continuaba haciendo fotos. La madre del pequeño estaba en una esquina, mujer cuidadosa, supervisando todo con atención, deslumbrada por la intromisión de Julien pero también por la dulzura de la escena. El francés era amigo de Minho, iban juntos al gimnasio, su fotógrafo estrella lo había abandonado y tenían ese trabajo pendiente para una exposición colaborativa y Julien no podía tomar fotos ni para salvar su trasero. Changmin siempre le había dicho a Minho que ese era un hobby, pero Sooyun y él habían confabulado, Julien vio su trabajo y le iba a pagar por hacer un par de fotos retratando la inocencia._

_Fue ahí cuando empezó a dejar que Minho llenara de felicidad cada hueco en su corazón que él no se permitía tocar._

—¿ _Y si me dejas pintarlo desnudo!?_

— _No._

_También fue cuando Julien empezó a molestarlo con esta estupidez._

***

—¡Changmin, corre, corre! ¡Ya hicimos el check out!

Julien lo llevo arrastrando por todo el aeropuerto y apenas atino a sonreír a Sora, quien los seguía de cerca con el celular grabando para la posteridad.

—¡Amigo apúrate! ¡Deprisa esto será tan emocionante! ¿Cómo regalo de bodas puedo pintar a Minho desnudo?

Changmin arqueo una ceja.

—¿Y para quien va a ser ese regalo?

Sora se rió, esa pelea en especial la divertía sobre manera.

—Obviamente que para ti y para mis ojos duh~

Changmin se rió para la consternación de Julien, ahí faltaba el arrebato enfurruñado usual.

—Solo debes preguntarle a Minho cuando lo veas.

Sora se carcajeó y luego se deslizaron por la puerta de embarque apenas controlando sus risas debido a la cara aturdida de Julien.

—¿Que pasa contigo Changmin? ¿Tu suegro te enveneno? ¿Te vas a morir?

Changmin rodo los ojos.

—Tú siempre me preguntaste si yo quería ver a Minho desnudó en uno de tus cuadros y la respuesta es no, siempre será no. Pero nunca le preguntaste a Minho si él quería verse desnudo en uno de tus cuadros, así que nunca tuvo la necesidad de responder al respecto. No me mires así, tu error no el mío, debiste preguntarle a él desde el principio.

—Te lo dije Julien, Changmin no es así de cavernícola.

—Unf~ si amor, ya sé que eres perfecta y todo lo sabes.

—Gracias.

Changmin corrió por el pasillo y miro sonriente a Julien.

—Pero después de mí, Sora estará de acuerdo en que mi pregunta es más importante.

Solo esperaba que dijera que sí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine day!!!! & Happy international Fanworks Days!!!

Cuando las puertas del buffet se abrieron ruidosamente a medio día, Minho no estaba sorprendido de ver a Sooyun atravesar las puertas con Siwon tras ella siguiéndola con resignación.

—¡Choi minho!

A su lado Kibum arqueo las cejas, era el coordinador general del proyecto y básicamente la madre postiza de todos los integrantes del equipo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿La conoces?

—Sí y probablemente me merezca todo lo que tenga que decir —suspiro poniéndose en pie preparándose por si estaba tan enojada para usar su gancho derecho, Changmin lo recibía a menudo, tal vez eso era otra de las cosas que lo había hecho enamorarse de él. Tan cool como él era, verlo con su madre y hermanas era como ver a un cachorrito adorable y manso. Tan complaciente y dulce que muchas personas se decepcionaban, no llegando a entender el cuadro completo. Para Minho fue como descubrir el amor y la honestidad y el compromiso y la devoción todo a la vez.

Casi se sintió como el abrazo que Sooyun le dio y que no sabía que había necesitado.

—Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto grandísimo tonto, te dije que no debías ocultar nada de él. Mira como terminaste Minho.

Y Minho la abrazo más fuerte porque cualquier respuesta a algo como eso sería pura cobardía.

***

_—¿No tiene talento mi niño?_

_Minho levanto la vista del álbum familiar y sonrió con media galleta entre los labios a la señora Jae Hwa la abuela de Changmin._

_La mujer lo miro y se carcajeó revolviendo su cabello con fuerza._

_Minho se azoro y masticó sus galletas de limón con cautela  antes de asentir con el álbum familiar entre sus manos. Casi todas las fotos las había tomado Changmin desde que cumplió 10 y su abuela le obsequio una cámara análoga._

— _Muy talentoso no sé porque no estudio diseño o artes._

— _Tch~ ese niño es una molestia hacer algo que ya le gusta no es un reto intelectual. O alguna basura condescendiente como esa, en mi época habría degollado a alguien por tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que me gustaba y vivir de ello. Ustedes los jóvenes de ahora tienen las herramientas a su alcance y no se concentran lo suficiente en ello. Una cosa a la vez ¡Ah! pero no trabajan en 20 mil proyectos al mismo tiempo y apenas terminan uno con resultados mediocres. Excepto tú por supuesto, mi querido muchacho Changmin está haciendo un esfuerzo magnánimo en ser un buen amigo._

_Minho se rio, aunque le gustaba la abuela Shim, no iba a estar de acuerdo con eso ultimo, tampoco lo diría en voz alta porque era adorable y lo amaba y también daba mucho miedo cuando empezaba a gritar._

— _Changmin se esfuerza mucho, siempre hay gente a su alrededor deslumbrada y fuera de sí, es complicado no saber cómo actuar para lucir cool a su lado._

— _Nadie lo necesita cariño, ese nieto mío es un despistado._

_Minho se rió y asintió efusivo._

— _Si lo es, tarde bastante tiempo en notarlo, es bueno que él tampoco lo haya hecho o estaría muy angustiado. Pero… es lindo y sorprendente a la vez, me gusta este lado suyo, la mayoría nunca lo ve con su madre o sus hermanas o con usted y es tan cálido y accesible. Es un modo de ser más amable y dulce sobre él que estoy muy agradecido porque me permita compartir, creo que nunca…_

_Parpadeo abrumado cuando una gota de agua reboto sobre la cubierta plástica del álbum y Minho respiro profundo, avergonzado de no haber podido controlar sus emociones. Oh dios era tan evidente y la abuela Shim era una mujer tan perceptiva._

— _Cariño, se que la situación con tu familia es difícil, y siempre serás bienvenido a mi casa y a mi familia del modo en el que tu y Changmin decidan. Sé que puedo ser vieja y aunque nací en el siglo pasado esto era mucho más común de lo que a la gente le gustaba hablar. No tengas miedo mi amor, no aquí y no de mi, pero sobre todo no tengas miedo de lo que sientes, es hermoso y quien te diga lo contrario será acreedor de toda mi ira_ _—murmuro colocando una mano sobre su hombro con calidez. Quieres un abrazo o necesitas otra galleta._

—¿ _P-Puedo tener ambos?_

_La mujer sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza susurrando dulcemente palabras calmantes sobre su cabello. Ese muchacho estaba tan perdido y deslumbrado por Changmin que al principio solo había creído que era otro más de sus amigos. Pero ese modo de sentir todo en la vida era precioso y noble, aunque ciertamente lo hacía mucho más susceptible a las malas pasadas. Sabía porque Changmin le decía todo cuanto es que lo quería proteger y lo fácil que sería para ellos permitirse ser felices, si tan solo hubiera mucho más amor que incertidumbre y miedo en sus corazones._

— _Minho mamá dice que si te quedarás a cenar_ — _Changmin había parado abruptamente y se asusto al ver a Minho todo lloroso entre sus brazos así que le lanzo la mirada de no hagas preguntas idiotas._

— _Uhnm… No creo que deba, gracias hyung._

— _Hey… No hay problema, sabes que nos gusta que estés con nosotros, todos en mi familia aman ayudar a la abuela a darte pasteles cuando creen que no miro, pero sí._

_Minho sonrió torpemente a su lado y ella miró el techo como quien mira las estrellas ante la flagrante acusación de Changmin. Y luego sintió los brazos de su nieto unirse al abrazo con insegura ternura._

—¿ _Ya estas sintiéndote mejor?_

_Y los ojos  de Minho se nublaron por segunda vez, pero sonrió y asintió._

***

Sooyun comió su ensalada con los ojos furiosos puestos en su cara, Siwon sorbía sus margaritas mirando de un lado a otro como un juego de ping pon tratando de no decir o hacer nada incómodo. Minho se comió su último bocado de arroz antes de levantar el rostro y mirarla, colocando sus manos sobre su regazo con un gesto simple.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Minho?

—Trabajo, hay una campaña que debo cubrir.

—Aja. Sabes que no me refiero a eso aunque me alegro por ti, parece que tu nuevo modo de ganar dinero es lo que siempre habías soñado. Huiste. Lo prometiste, me prometiste que es la cosa que jamás harías, no para mi hermano. ¿Por qué no solo le dijiste? ¿¡Ah!? ¡¡Mírate!! El daño que te hace a ti es mucho, mucho más grande que lo que Changmin pudo o no haber pensado sobre todo esto. ¿Por qué estas torturándote?

—¡¡Porque lo merezco!!

Sooyun retrocedió y Siwon miró la ira de Minho burbujear rabiosa en lo profundo de sus ojos.

—Lo merezco, solo es obvio que la vida ya se harto de que Changmin tenga que lidiar con todo… yo… Mis traumas, mi familia, el dolor, la inseguridad, la rabia. Lo incapaz que soy para amarlo como es correcto, y no puedo más, no lo merece simplemente no lo hace y no voy a obligarlo a empezar todo de nuevo.

—¿Eso crees que eres para mi hermano? ¿Solo una obligación? ¿No sabes cuánto es que te ama?

—Ahora mismo Sooyun ni siquiera sé si yo he sido capaz de amar a alguien alguna vez en la vida.

Minho se levanto y Siwon fue tras él, dolorido y nervioso, miro a Sooyun y esta le hizo un gesto ara que fuera tras él. Minho estaba en ese humor en el que solo había dolor y rabia ciega en su cerebro obnubilando sus sentidos como el humo espeso de un cigarrillo.

Changmin la tenía tan complicada.

***

_—Tienes que decirle cariño._

_La abuela había llamado a su visita usual de domingo una intervención, Changmin estaba hundido sobre si mismo mirando una taza con te caliente como si acabase de patear a su cachorra y el amaba mandongee casi hasta la luna. Eso no era bueno en lo absoluto._

_—El no dirá que no._

_Changmin volvió a fruncir el ceño y sus labios se pronunciaron con una ternura infantil que su abuela solo podía sacudir riendo y riendo y riendo. De él._

_No importaba todo lo que estaba diciendo ahora, en su cabeza solo podía reproducir las posibilidades más atroces Minho no estaba bien del todo, igual lo quería como hasta Venus, si… Probablemente un poco más pero había tantas grietas en su dulzura preciosa, que incluso decirle que lo quería parecía ser demasiado para su frágil manera de conducirse._

_A veces incluso ser su amigo lo abrumaba, tenía tantos desencadenantes, y aunque había decidido recibir la ayuda de la consejería escolar, a veces solo retrocedía 3 pasos  por cada uno que avanzaba._

_Él, imponerse así, sus sentimientos, toda la abrumadora presencia que sabía que tenía no parecía ser algo que Minho necesitara._

— _El te quiere, tanto que le duele._

_Changmin inspiro con dureza y tomo su taza con lentitud bebiendo un sorbo sin inmutarse aunque le quemo la lengua y luego vio el rostro abierto y sonriente de su abuela. Ella era difícil, la mujer con los estándares más altos y el amor más incontablemente duro y honesto que lo quería en esa vida, si ella decía que Minho lo quería. El no era ningún idiota, tenía que ser la verdad más absoluta. Así que sonrió y asintió. Iba a decirle cuanto es que lo amaba._

_Y todo saldría bien porque ella estaba de su lado._

***

Changmin había entrado en un sopor que parecía hacerlo actuar en automático, por supuesto que había visto el estallido dolorido y lleno  de auto odio de Minho, en realidad todas las personas que importaban en su vida lo habían mirado y eso no se había sentido en lo absoluto correcto.

¿Qué es lo que había poseído a Minho?

Su accidente era algo inesperado, doloroso y terrible en sí mismo. Pero parecía que a Minho  le había abierto el pecho y había dejado en libertad un monstruo que había estado royendo sus entrañas toda su vida.

Changmin no sabía si era tan fuerte para poder destruirlo por completo.

Sus manos olían a rosas frescas y había un rubor persistente en sus rostro que bajaba por su cuello mientras colocaba cuidadosamente un camino de velas hacía una playa privada para las parejas jóvenes y enamoradas.

El dueño lo recordaba y toda la gente que los amaba se reía como colegiales tontos, porque Changmin había sido así de cursi.

Se irguió y fue por más flores.

Su abuela le había dado mucho apoyo, emocional y financiero, porque en ese entonces había sido muy pobre, y no la iba a defraudar ahora. No después de todo. Minho solo tendría que encontrar su corazón de nuevo y el iba a ayudarle a hacerlo.

***

_A su lado Changmin temblaba con ligeros espasmos. Su mirada estaba colocada en la fotografía de la abuela Shim y se inclino ante ella mientras la propia humedad en sus ojos hacía casi imposible ver algo más que su nariz._

_Changmin largo una respiración profunda a su lado y Minho sostuvo su mano._

_Ambos estaban como entumecidos, no podían sentir nada aunque estaban esforzándose en ser un punto de apoyo adecuado para su familia y todos quienes se habían acercado a presentar sus respetos._

_No habían entendido todo lo que sucedió hasta bien entrada la madrugada._

_Habían llegado a su hogar después de dos días de haber actuado como un par de robots sin emociones, el agua de la ducha había sido como miles de cristales estrellándose uno tras otro, una y otra vez sobre ellos hasta que volvieron a sentir algo. Se habían acurrucado juntos bajo las mantas y habían llorado hasta quedarse dormidos._

_Changmin no había sentido un dolor tan agudo nunca antes en su vida y Minho parecía no estarlo pasando mejor, en realidad parecía mucho más destrozado que él. Tener a alguien de tu lado incluso antes de conocerte había sido algo que Minho nunca había tenido, ni siquiera de su propia familia y Changmin sollozo más fuerte. Ella nunca lo había dejado sentirse inadecuado, inferior o solo._

_Y estaba tan agradecido, aun si dolía como si él mismo se hubiera muerto._

***

—¿Siwon que estás haciendo?

Minho miro inseguro a su hermano al ver que lo sacaba del hotel como un agente secreto. Minho habría preferido quedarse dentro, ese sitio le daba recuerdos en los que no quería pensar, ni sentir, ni nada…

—Te estoy salvando de Sooyun, mira no creo que venir corriendo a esconderte a este sitio haya sido lo mejor, pero no es mi asunto en realidad, no es mi decisión, la mayor parte de tu relación con Changmin he estado ahí desviando la atención de mi padre de ustedes dos, y aunque yo sabía que eras feliz no tengo una certeza de todo lo demás, si tu quieres no se pensar o lo que sea, tienes derecho a hacerlo y  tu cuñada, ex cuñada o lo que sea debe respetar eso. Es así de simple.

»Lo que decidas sin embargo Minho será definitivo hermanito y tú tienes que pensar con mucha seriedad si es lo que quieres o no para tu vida. Es un punto de inflexión, la decisión que tomes no será algo que puedas deshacer cuando empieces a sentirte mejor, o más fuerte o más capaz o más amable incluso. Así que te doy el espacio para que lo pienses, pero y habla la experiencia, no decidas basado en evitar el dolor, eso también te protege de la felicidad. Y no vale la pena hermano bebé.

—¡¡Señor choi!! ¡¡Señor Choi!!

Siwon se volvió con una sonrisa de tiburón, que es la que usaba siempre cuando hacía negocios y le hizo una seña apresurada con la mano tras la espalda para que saliera antes de verse envueltos en otra conversación incomoda sobre sus aspiraciones para el futuro.

Minho salió porque los recuerdos no parecían tan terribles como la incomodidad social.  Y sonrió a su hermano agradecido, nunca pensó que la aceptación iba a venir de él alguna vez y se sintió solo un poco más a gusto, siempre había creído que necesitaba que los demás lo aceptaran y lo reconocieran, en especial su familia, pero los últimos días habían sido una suerte de aprendizajes que no había querido notar que poseía.

Era fácil enojarse con el mundo, las circunstancias y mantener el resentimiento alojado en su corazón como un inquilino molesto e inconsistente pero confiable, siempre confiable.

Se había acostumbrado a estar resentido, enojado y dolorido.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no había necesitado que su padre y el resto de su familia dejaran de mirarlo con disgusto. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con artistas para saber ahora que le gustaba mucho más ayudarles a cumplir sus sueños, que convertirse en uno, ya sea de forma independiente o en una gran compañía de publicidad, porque no había estado más feliz en un trabajo que cuando su esfuerzo hacía que un artista brillara por todo lo alto y luego le sonriera como si le hubiera salvado la vida.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había estado feliz, con el mismo, con la vida y con Changmin, pero no se había permitido verlo, había creído como una persona inmadura haría, que todo sería perfecto si lograba que las cosas funcionaran como él creía que debían funcionar y no como eran.

Era doloroso y estaba tan cansado, esa no había sido del todo una mentira y también estaba seguro que Changmin estaba harto, de su inseguridad, de su autoflagelación y de sus mentiras.

Dolía más saber que aunque él había olvidado que se amaban, lo seguía mirando como si el mundo girara nada más debido a que Minho estaba ahí, con él.  Y se había asustado como el marica llorón que su padre siempre había dicho que era y ese él, en el que se había convertido aunque sea por unos días, no es lo que merecía Changmin como un compañero de vida.

—¡Oh! ¡Al fin lo encuentro!

Minho saltó y retrocedió cuando un hombre mayor que parecía familiar con esa sonrisa  deslumbrante y compresiva, tomo su mano y lo arrastró hacia una pequeña recepción y luego a la parte trasera que daba a una playa muy familiar.

La razón por la que no había querido salir hasta esa tarde era debido a que Jeju le recordaba en cada esquina a Changmin y la encantadora manera, joven, tímida y nerviosa en la que le había pedido salir con él.

—Dios…

Minho se mordió los labios y empezó a llorar, un reflejo involuntario repleto de alivio, el mismo camino estrecho con velas que olían a lavanda y combinaban tan perfectamente con la brisa salada del mar, un atardecer radiante, esa sensación estúpida, ansiosa y maravillosa que burbujeaba por todos lados y decía que sí, sí, sí…

Un crujido a sus espaldas lo hizo girar, emocionado, ansioso, inseguro… Y Changmin devolvió su mirada, su preciosa mirada dulce, amable, madura y llena de absoluto reconocimiento, todo estaba ahí y Minho se desplomo llorando como un mocoso porque había estado tan cerca solo de abandonarlo todo.

Changmin tropezó con él y lo sostuvo con fuerza, dejándolo aferrarse a uno de sus brazos, mientras lo rodeaba con el otro y hundía el rostro en su cabello.

—¿Tú… en verdad creíste qué yo… aún si no podía recordar… no me enamoraría de ti de nuevo?

Minho levanto el rostro y beso su nariz con la inocencia y torpeza de la primera vez.

—Hyung es demasiado, siempre ha sido demasiado y tú y yo sabemos que yo no…

—Jamás me harías daño a propósito, pero ocultarlo, no solo me hizo un agujero en el pecho a mí, tú… mírate… te irías y jamás ibas a volver a ser el dulce, precioso Minho al que yo amo con todo lo que soy… —susurro con una aguda certeza mientras ponía su frente contra la de Minho y sostenían sus manos con fuerza e inseguridad, como si no fuera real, como si temieran que fuera un sueño.

—Esa mañana… La mañana del accidente, salí temprano a encontrarme con Yunho, a pesar de que dijimos que íbamos a pasar las vacaciones de invierno encerrados en mi apartamento, fue a comprar un par de argollas… —Minho hipo y lo miro a los ojos, asustado, incrédulo, casi luciendo culpable, como si Changmin ahora se fuese a arrepentir—. Lo siento Minho, se suponía que iba a ser un día feliz y no esta amargura que se extendió tanto para los dos pero, ya que fingiré que solo acabo de despertar, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Minho gimoteo y asintió antes de echarse a reír medio adolorido y roto.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Y luego lo beso, como la primera vez que habían estado en ese lugar, pero a diferencia de hacía unos años, las serpentinas explotaron y los virotes estallaron antes de que Minho y Changmin tuvieran siquiera la idea de apartar la ropa.

Minho sonrió al ver a todos sus amigos cercanos saliendo de los arbustos alrededor de la pequeña recepción mientras Changmin le mostraba los anillos y deslizaba uno con cariño dulce y cálido en su dedo anular. Luego beso su mano y Minho se abalanzo, jamás quería salir de entre sus brazos, nunca, nunca, nunca…

—¡Al fin! ¡Al fin!

Sooyun les cayó encima y sus costillas se magullaron pero Minho y Changmin se miraron y sí, por fin, por fin, podían ser tan felices como merecían.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! este seriado ha llegado a su fin!! Fue tan agridulce de escribir, pero ya, ahí esta el final feliz que todos necesitabamos.  
> Ojala les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo! Lo hice especialmente porque es San Valentin, si, pero porque hoy cumplo 9 años como escritora!!! y eso es ultra maravilloso!! Y agradezco su apoyo hasta ahora y que continúen dándolo en el futuro!!
> 
> Kudos y coments son fuego para mi alma!!! 
> 
> No se olviden de seguirme en facebook! [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT)
> 
> Gracias! nos leemos en el resto de fanfics!!!
> 
> Besos azucarados!!


End file.
